I'll Be There
by khalsey23
Summary: Sequel to Back To Your Heart, start one year after the end of BTYH, Meredith and Derek have finally gotten their happily ever after, or have they? Contains porn. And very fluffy, with a bit of drama mixed in.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll be there**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters. This is a work of fiction and a bit of fun.**

**Sequel to Back to your Heart**

**Seattle- One year later**

It was a beautiful sunny, warm day in September, Meredith woke up in a strange room, and she rolled over to find Derek not lying next to her, than she remembered that today was the day she was going to marry the love of her life, seventeen years after she first met him. It was a day she dreamed about for the past year and the last 17 years, not quite believing that it had finally arrived. She heard someone knocking on the door, and Kathleen entered the bedroom, it was her first night in their new house, but without Derek it didn't seem right.

"Good morning, Meredith. How are you feeling?" Kathleen asked, passing her tray with a cooked breakfast and coffee.

"I am fine thanks Kath, you didn't need to do me breakfast"

"Meredith, it is your wedding day, you need to eat. I know you, and coffee isn't good enough"

"Okay" Meredith laughed, tucking into her breakfast.

"Are you nervous?"

"Honestly Kath, no I'm not. I've been waiting for this day for years. I can't wait to get down that aisle and finally be Meredith Shepherd"

"Okay, eat your breakfast and then we have things to do" Kath said has she left the room. Meredith ate her breakfast than got out of bed and walked over to the window that overlooked the cliff; she could see people setting up the seating for people to sit during the ceremony. They had decided to get married on their land, knowing how special it was to the both of them. Meredith looked down at her engagement ring, her mind wandering back to everything that they have been through over the past 16 years. This was her forever, she heard her mobile ring, she knew who it was, and she was surprised he hadn't rang her before now.

"Hey, you up? Mrs Shepherd" Meredith giggled, thinking how good it felt being called Mrs Shepherd.

"I am Dr Shepherd"

"I missed you so much last night"

"Me too, I've missed you so much the past two weeks"

"It was your idea to abstain from sex before the wedding" Derek said quietly, hoping no one would hear him.

"Well, think how special tonight will be"

"Well, let me tell you now, I will be having you scream like never before"

"I'm holding you to that Dr Shepherd"

"Don't worry Mrs Shepherd, by the morning you won't be able to walk"

"Why don't we just skip the wedding, and get down to it right now" she said seductively. She heard Derek moan, she giggled.

"Cruel, cruel Meredith Shepherd, I will get you for that later. I better go and get a cold shower before any of the kids ask me, what is going on. I love you, and I'll see you this afternoon, my bride"

"I love you too" she says before hanging up. She looked around the bedroom, she can't believe that this is her home, that her and Derek designed it together, their dream home. She walks into the bathroom, and runs herself a bubble bath, intending on relaxing until the hair stylist comes and do her hair.

Derek stayed at Mark apartment, he wanted to stay at the trailer so he wasn't too far from Meredith, but he mom insisted that he stayed with Mark. She knew that he had intended on sneaking over to the house, and spend the night, wrapped up in the arms of his soul mate. He had always found it difficult to sleep without her, and after the past year, of spending every night with her, he found it even harder. He missed her so much, he knew that Mark should kill him for ringing her, but he needed to hear her voice.

After he got off the phone, he knew that he needed to have a cold shower, he couldn't really walk around with an erection on, and thinking of Meredith tonight just made him harder. He climbed into the shower, thinking back to that first day, he saw her, and then at the party the next day. He had felt a connection to her, and he never thought that they would be getting married 17 years later; he knew that he wanted to married her, the first time he kissed her, and he had never felt anything like it. Every time he kisses her, he falls in love with her that little bit more. He can't wait to start their married life together, and to build on their family. He knows he is lucky to be loved by someone like Meredith; he can't wait to make her his wife, 13 years after he had originally asked her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

It was an hour before the wedding, Derek had just arrived at the trailer to finish getting ready, with Mark who was his best man again, but this time he was more than happy to do this time.

"Shep, you nervous?" he asked remembering now scared he had been when he was marrying Addison.

"No, I just can't wait to see her coming now that aisle"

"Shep, you whipped"

"Maybe, but I love it"

"Derek, honestly man, I'm happy for you, it's about time"

"It is, I can't help thinking though that if I fought for her more, 13 years ago, we could be celebrating an anniversary, not a wedding"

"Better late than never. You two love each other, it was always going to work out Derek, and even I could see it when you two were apart"

"Thank you, Mark"

At the house, it was chaotic, Kathleen was trying to the children to calm down and stop running around. She was trying to get herself ready as well as Adam, and was relying on her children to be well behaved, but today they were letting her down. Nancy finally came in, and managed to get them all outside to play, to give their mother a break. Diane knocked on the door, heard Meredith say "come in". She walking into her future daughter in law's bedroom, and saw Meredith stood in front of the mirror, with tears in her eyes.

"Meredith, you look beautiful"

"Thank you mom" she said, still staring in the mirror.

"What's wrong Meredith?"

"Sorry, I just wish my mom was here" Diane walks over to her, and pulls her in to a hug.

"She is here with you, Meredith. She is always with you, no matter how difficult she was, she did love you in her own way, and I think she would be proud of you. I've got something for you, Meredith" Meredith pulls away from Diane, and Diane hands her a box.

"This was given to me my mother, on my wedding day, and her mother gave her it before that. Now I want you to wear it" Meredith opened the box, and gasped, inside was a beautiful pearl necklace. Meredith shook her head.

"I can't wear this, it's too much"

"Meredith, none of my girls wanted to wear on their wedding day, and if I'm honest, I wanted to save this was the girl that my son would marry"

"Why did you never..."

"Give it to Addison" she finished Mer sentenced, Meredith simply nodded.

"Because I knew that it wasn't meant to be, anyway Addison wouldn't have liked it, and she liked her diamonds" Diane motions Meredith to turn around, and she puts the necklace on.

Diane gets tears in her eyes, seeing the necklace on Meredith.

"Meredith, you look stunning. Derek is going to pass out when he sees you walking down that aisle"

"God, I hope not" Meredith giggled. There was another knock on the door, it was Kathleen.

"Hey, Mer you..." she starts, but trails off when looking at Meredith. "Meredith, you look gorgeous" she said giving her a hug. "Mer, I have a surprise for you" she tells her.

"What is it" Meredith asks, Kathleen stands aside and she sees her old friend Stef from college stood behind her. They fly into each other arms, not having seen each other in over 8 years.

"You made it, Stef"

"Finally, took me ages to get a plane, I didn't think I would get here in time.

"You made it that all that matter" Meredith says happily, she turns to Kath. "Can you..."

Of course I can" she says before leaving the room, followed by Stef, twenty minutes later, Kath came back in.

"Are you ready, we have five minutes?"

"Yes, I am" Meredith said has they all left the bedroom. The rest of the Shepherd sisters were waiting downstairs Nancy, Amy and Olivia with Stef. Even Nancy was bowled over by how beautiful Meredith looked walking down the stairs, just has Richard walked into the house. Meredith gave him a smile, has he walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Your mother would be proud Meredith"

"I hope so, Richard. Thanks for giving me away"

"Meredith, it was my pleasure, I was so happy you asked"


	3. Wedding

**I am aimimg this week to update at least twice a day, since i have the week off work. The wedding is finally here. This is split into two update. Enjoy!**

They hear the music start, Kathleen exits first, followed by Amy and Olivia and finally Stef, than it was her turn, she felt so confident, leaving the house, she wanted to run down that aisle. Has she started to walk down the aisle, green met blue, she could see all the love in his eyes, all the love for her. They couldn't keep their eyes away from each other has she walked down the aisle on Richard's arm. Derek felt his breath catch in his throat, has she finally reached him, he took her hand, has they face the priest, Derek looked at her and mouthed "I love you"

"I love you too" she mouthed back.

"We are gathered here today in front of friends and family, to celebrate the union of Meredith Ellis Grey and Derek Christopher Shepherd in holy matrimony. They have chosen to share their lives together. If there is anyone who has a lawful impediment why these two shouldn't be married, please say your piece now. You have both decided to write your own vows. Derek would like to go first" Derek turns to face Meredith, giving her a smile.

"Meredith, we are finally here, I knew from the first moment I laid eyes on you seventeen years ago, that I wanted you to be my wife. Even when we were apart I dreamed off this day. I love you so much, and I know I never want to live without you. You are the love of my life, my soul mate and I can't wait for you to be my wife. I love you"

"Derek, I never believed that I would find a person has loving and has caring has you. It is your love with has kept me going, through the darkest times. You are my best friend, my lover and my soul mate. I will always love you and I'll be honoured to have you has my husband and call myself your wife"

"Meredith and Derek have said their vows to each other in presence of their friends and family. Do you have the rings?" Adam walks over to his mother and father with the rings.

"Now the exchanging of the rings. Derek, do you promise to love, honour, and cherish Meredith, in sickness and in health, richer and poorer from this day forward"

"I do" Derek says has he places the ring on her finger, flashing her, the smile just for her.

"Meredith, do you promise to love, honour, and cherish Derek, in sickness and in health, richer and poorer from this day forward"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride"

Derek moves closer to Meredith, wraps his arm around her waist, and looks into her eyes, I can see the love and trust that is held him them for him, he leans down and kisses her, forgetting where they are it is there first kiss has husband and wife. They both pull away breathlessly, still looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you Meredith Shepherd"

"I love you too, Derek Shepherd"

They walk back down the aisle together, through friends and family into the house.

Derek pulls her into his arms and kisses her. Has their kiss heat up, Meredith feels herself getting wet, she pulls away, but staying in his arms.

"Derek we can't, people are waiting for us"

"They can wait, I want you"

"Derek, our first time has a married couple will not be a quickie" Derek pulls away, and pouts at her.

"That is not going to work Derek Shepherd"

"Did I tell you know beautiful you look today?"

"Yes, but that isn't going to work either"

"I wasn't trying..." Meredith raises her eyebrows at him. "Okay maybe I was, but it doesn't mean that I don't mean it. You my beautiful wife..." Meredith giggles. "What are giggling about?"

"You said wife"

"You've been a wife before Meredith" he says, with pain flashing through in his eyes.

"I know, but I'm your wife Derek, it means so much" she says to him, so he doesn't hurt anymore. Derek smiles at her, knowing she meant it, it meant so much to him too, and he finally got the woman he has dreamt about for most of his life. He pulls her close to him and just holds her, the both feel so loved and at home, they could just stay like that forever, just in each other's arms, the only thing that either of them needs. Derek pulls away from Meredith recluntly and smiles at her.

"Come on Mrs Shepherd, we have guests waiting for us" he says, taking her hand and walking out to the gazebo where their friends and family are waiting for them, once they arrive they sit down for their meal, when Mark stands up; clang a spoon against his glass.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentleman" Mark says, a silence go over everyone in the gazebo.

"As many of you know I am Mark Sloan, Derek best friend and best man. Derek has been like a brother to me since I was 5 years old, when his family adopted me into their family. I was there when Derek first met Meredith seventeen years ago, I will admit I tried hitting on her, but she wasn't interested" everyone laughs, while Mark feigns a hurtful expression, which gets everyone laughing even more. "I am proud to say that finally they did what everyone who has ever met them had hoped, they finally got married. I was Derek best man at his first wedding, and I can honestly say I have never seen him happier, than when he is by Meredith side. They have loved each other for so long, and I know that I want what they have got, a love that know no bounds, wherever they are, they always come back to each other. I wish Meredith and Derek very happiness, I love you guys. So raise you glasses, to Meredith and Derek"

"Meredith and Derek" everyone repeats after him. Derek leans over and gives Meredith a kiss, before standing up to address their guests.

"Myself and my beautiful wife, would like to thank everyone that has joined us on this special day, I know I speak for myself when I say that Meredith has made me the happiest man alive, by marrying me today. Has some of you know, we only got back together a year ago, after 13 years apart, and I want to thank her for believing in us, for trusting me, for giving me back her heart, after I broke it. I want her to know, that no matter what I will spend the rest of my life making it up to her. Mrs Shepherd will you do me the honour of our first dance has my wife" Derek asks her, holding out his hand, which she take has Derek leads her on to the dance floor, and pulled her into his arms, has the music started.

Amazed- Lonestar .com/watch?v=XU0v2_PcPbk

**Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me**

Meredith and Derek start dancing, completely forgetting everyone else in the room, has they lose themselves in each other eyes. Derek leans down and kisses Meredith, with all the love that he feels for her, Meredith feels her arms snake up around his neck and play with his curls

**And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams**

"I love you Derek Shepherd"

"I love you too, Meredith" Derek says, holding her tightly, never wanting to let her go again.

**I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you**

Meredith looks up at her husband, into the handsome face of Derek Shepherd, deciding that this is the time that she wants to share her news with him; she wanted to wait until after the honeymoon, but watching him, she knows that she wants to tell him.

"Derek, I need to tell you something"

"What, Meredith"

**The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me**

"Derek, we are having a baby"

"You're pregnant" Derek exclaims at little shocked.

**Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes**

"Yeah" she says nervously. Derek has a big smile plastered across his face, even bigger than the one he has had on his face the whole day. With that he captures her lips with his own, a kiss that is full of love and pride.

**I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you **

"I love you so much, Meredith"

**I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you**

"I love you too" Meredith says resting her head on his shoulder. She was looking across at Mark, dancing with Wendie, another old friend of Mer's from college. She failed to notice Derek following her eyes across the dance floor.

"You worried about Mark plans with Wen" he asked sounding slightly amused.

"Can you blame me; you know Mark just has well as I do"

I do not need reminding, but I don't see Wen complaining, do you? He asked amused at Mer's worrying, and leaning down to kiss her.

**Please Read and Review.**


	4. Wedding Night

**This is in replace of the chapter I posted before, I did split the wedding update into two update but I forgot to take the second part out of part 1. This lack of sleep lately is getting to me I think. Rated M. Enjoy!**

**Later that night, Meredith and Derek arrived back at their new house; his mom had taken Adam overnight, so they could have their wedding night alone. They knew that Mark and Kathleen was trying to get everyone off their land, Derek picked Meredith up in his arms on the porch, before opening the door, Mer giggled.**

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying you over the threshold"

"Der, that cheesy"

"Didn't Russell..." Meredith silences him with a kiss.

"No talk about exes, not on our wedding night"

"Okay, Mrs Shepherd" Derek says has they enter their house, for their first night has husband and wife in their new house. Derek carries her up to the bedroom, before putting her down; Meredith kisses him deeply before pulling away from him.

"Stay here" she says, grabbing a bag from the end of the bed, before going to the bathroom, and locking the door behind her. Derek wonders what she is up to but decided to let her get on with it. Derek start getting undressed, he is down to his boxers, when he hear the bathroom door open, he turns to see Meredith stood in the doorway, in a baby doll lingerie outfit, Derek is speechless, he can't believe how beautiful she looks, her hair is cascading over her shoulder, in curls, from wearing her hair up all day.

"So, Dr Shepherd. What ya think?"

"You look beautiful, Dr Shepherd" he says, has Meredith walks towards him, with a soft smile on her face. Meredith places her hand on his chest, has Derek leans down and captures her lips with his, has their tongues fight for control, Meredith moans, Derek pick her up and Meredith wraps her legs around his waist, the both pull away gulping for air. Before crashing their lips together again, Derek walks over to the bed, and laid Meredith down, without taking his lips away from her. Meredith hands goes down over his back, and down to his boxers, pushing them down, over his ass, as Derek kicks them off. Derek goes to the spot on her neck that he knows so well, causing Meredith to moans has she put her hands around his cock, moving her hand up and down over the full length of his shaft. Derek sucks at her nipples through the soft fabric of her chemise, has she keep pumping at his cock with her hands, Derek enter two fingers inside of her.

"Fuck Mer"

"Please Derek" Derek works his way down to her clit, darting his tongue in and out, Meredith can feel herself cumming. She grabs the sheets of the bed, has her first orgasm washes over her.

"Derek" she moans, has she spill her cum into him, and Derek licks her clean, coming up to her and kisses her.

"you taste so good, Mer" Meredith rolls Derek onto his back so that she is on top of him, she trails little kisses down to his long thick cock, she takes him into her mouth, lick his precum with her tongue, before taking his length fully into her mouth.

"Oh God, Meredith" he moans has he grabs her hair, Meredith keeps running his cock in and out of her mouth.

"Fuck Meredith" Derek shouts, has he spill his cum into her mouth, she swallowed. Derek pulls her up to him.

"I love you"

"I love you too. Make love to me Derek" Meredith says, has Derek smiles at her. He kisses her, has he hovers over her, placing the tip of his cock, at the entry of her wet, hot core, he dips it in slowly before starting to pull out, Meredith bucks her hips, causing him to go deeper, has Derek thrusts into her, she can feel him going deep, has he pumps into her.

"FUCK...HARDER DEREK"

"MEREDITH, FUCK"

"OH GOD DEREK" Meredith screams has Derek keeps pumping into her, she can feel herself reaching her peak.

"Derek, I'm cumming"

"Meredith" Derek shouts has they reach their orgasm together.

"Open your eyes, Mer" Meredith opens her eyes to find his blue one staring back at her, has they climax together. Derek collapses on top of her breathlessly; they stay in each other arms with Derek staying inside of her, kissing, until she can feel Derek shrinking inside of her.

Derek rolls off her, and pulls her into his arms, has Meredith snuggles into him, just enjoying being in his arms, having missed him the night before. Meredith wraps her legs around his, snuggling deeper into his chest. They lie like that, not saying anything for a few moments, with Derek kissing her forehead. Within minutes, Derek could hear Meredith snores, he smiles, kissed her forehead again, before closing his eyes and joining his wife in a deep slumber.


	5. The morning after

**Rated M, enjoy!**

Meredith wakes up still entangled in Derek's arms, she lies in his arm watching him sleep, and thinking how fortunate she was too finally be where she wanted to be after all this time. She entangled herself from Derek trying not to wake him up, she get to the edge of the bed, before she feels him wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back down to the bed, Derek rolls on top of her, so she is pinned down to the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" he says, before capturing her lips with his own, his tongue running along her lips asking for entry, has the kiss gets more heated, Meredith moans into his mouth.

"What do you want?" Derek says pulling away

"I want you" she said giving him a smile, Derek smiled at her, has he place two fingers inside of her, she indistinctively raised her hips of the bed, just has Derek placed the tip of his hard cock at the entrance of her hot wet core.

"Derek...please"

"What" he says running his finger through her hair and pulling her face toward him to kiss her has he went further into her.

"Fuck...Der" Mer moans has Derek speed up the pace,

"Mer..."

"Der...More...faster" they both can feel themselves reaching their peak, Derek can feel that he wants to cum but holds off. He stops pumping into her, has she throwing her head back onto the bed, has she orgasms, he lets himself go, and spills into her, he finally lets himself collapse on top of her, placing little kisses on her neck, on her face, and on her lips, just lingering there, his blue eyes meeting her green, and just getting lost in each other gaze. Until they heard Derek's phone ringing, Derek groans, Meredith just laughs. He reaches over to his side of the bed and grabs his phone, and answers it.

"Hello"

"Hey dear, it mom"

"Mom" Derek says rolling off Meredith allowing her a chance to escape into the bathroom.

"Just to let you know we on the way over, Adam wanted to see his mommy and daddy"

"Okay mom, we just having a shower let yourself in"

"Okay, bye" she says before Derek hangs up, Meredith come back out the bathroom.

"Mom is bringing Adam over i think one of us better shower before she gets here"

"I'll have quick shower, so much for showering together this morning" Derek gets off the bed and walks over to Mer, grabs her face with his hand leaning down and kisses her gently on the lips.

"We will have plenty of time for that on our honeymoon"

"I still feel guilty leaving him for two weeks, Der. I'm not use to leaving him for that amount of time"

"Mer, it was suppose to be a surprise but i guess i can tell you this part"

"What?"

"Amy is flying out with Adam on the second week; there was no way we were only to leave him for two weeks" Meredith throws her arms around his neck and starts kissing him, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist, has Derek deepens the kiss. Meredith pulls away.

"Thank you, i love you so much"

"I love you too, now go and shower before our son gets home" Meredith untangles herself from Derek and goes and have a shower. Derek thinks that he can hear someone wandering through the house; he dismisses it thinking that he is hearing it; he quickly pulls on his pyjama bottom and a t-shirt, and leaves the bedroom and walks down to the kitchen to make them some coffee, when he gets down to the kitchen he sees the backdoor ajar, he shuts it not thinking anything about it. He hears a car pull up, and can hear Adam jumping out of the car, he goes to the front door, and has he opens it Adam comes running up to him.

"Daddy" he says giving his father a big hug.

Derek had planned a picnic for him, Meredith and Adam down to the lake on their land, they both wanted to spend some time with Adam before they left for their honeymoon the next day. Derek was packing up the basket, while Meredith was helping Adam to get dressed. He though back to Adam calling him daddy, it still made his heart leap every time he heard those words from Adam, he had started to think that Adam would never say that word to him, it had only been a month since that first time that Adam had called him daddy. Derek was so lost in thought, that he didn't see Meredith coming into the kitchen until she put her arms around his waist and rested her head in his shoulder; he turned and faced her, leant down and kissed her gently on the lips, running his fingers through her hair. They rest their foreheads together, just gazing in each other eyes, until they hear Adam calling from the great room.

"Mommy, daddy, are we going yet?"

"We're coming sweetie" Meredith called into him, giving Derek a quick kiss on the cheek, before leaving him in the kitchen, Derek simply smiled before going to join his wife and son.


	6. family time

**Enjoy!**

When they got down to the lake, Derek saw that Mark had set up the fishing gear for them, he had promised Adam that he would teach him to fish, Adam left his mother's side and ran over to Derek.

"Daddy is that for us?" Derek bends down to his level.

"Yes it is, i promised you that i would teach you how to fish didn't i?"

"Yes, daddy" he said before running to the dock.

"Adam, get back here" Meredith shouted to him. Derek came around to her side of the car, kissed the top of her head.

"You get the picnic set up and i will watch Adam and we'll do some fishing"

Meredith gets the picnic basket and blanket, she looks over to the dock where Derek is showing Adam how to cast a line. Meredith never gets tired of watching father and son interact, she feels a stab of regret, keeping them apart for so long, but still sure that she had made the right decision for them. She set up the picnic, and decides to join them up at the docks, she walks behind Derek and wraps her arms around his waist, Derek places a arm around her and bring her to sit on his lap, Meredith arms automatically goes to the curls at his neck. Derek kisses her gently on the lips, and before either of them knows it, the kiss becomes more heated until they hear Adam.

"Ewww that's disgusting" he says, both Meredith and Derek laugh. Derek places his hand on stomach, Meredith smiles.

"How's baby and mommy today" he asks her. Meredith places her hand on top of Derek's and leans in kisses him softly.

"Mommy and baby are fine"

"No morning sickness yet"

"Nope, but then i barely had any morning sickness when i was pregnant with Adam, so hopefully i won't this time round" Derek simply nods, and looks away from her. Meredith cups his chin in her hand, and turns his head so he looks at her. "Derek, what's wrong?"

"It nothing, Mer"

"Derek..."

"Daddy, daddy, i caught something" Adam shouts excitedly, Meredith gets off Derek's lap, so he can help Adam to reel it his line in, one the end of the line was a fish. Adam jumped into his mother's arms, when Derek tried to get him to unhook it to throw it back into the water.

"No, daddy" he sobs, burying his head into his mother's chest. Derek throws the fish back into the water.

"It okay Adam, it's gone, back into the water" Derek tells him gently rubbing his back until he calms downs. Derek looks at Meredith, and offers her his hand to help her up and pulls her in close to him, while she still has Adam in her arms.

"Let's go and eat, shall we?" Mer smiles, has Derek guides her over to the picnic.

An hour later, they can hear the rumble of thunder in the distance, and the sky turning black, Derek tells Mer to get into the car, while he packs up the picnic, has he turns to go to the car, he thinks that he can see someone standing in the tree line, but the next moment whatever, or whoever it was had disappeared, Derek though nothing else of it, thinking that he imagined it. Just as they got back to the house, the Seattle sky decided to open, and they were all soaked by the time they got to the house. Derek went up and ran a bath for Adam, while Meredith had a shower, once they had all warmed up, Derek did them all some hot chocolate, and they curled up on the sofa, watching a video. Adam soon fell asleep, so Derek took him up to his room, and when he came back down Meredith had fallen asleep, Derek laid behind her, letting her turn and snuggle into his chest, her soft snores filling the room.


	7. Saying goodbye to Adam

**Rated M, Enjoy!**

The next morning, the alarm went off at 5 am, their flight was at 10, Derek turned it off and leant over and kissed Meredith on the lips, Meredith wrapped her arms around his neck, and deepens the kiss. Derek woefully pulled away.

"Mer, we got to get up"

"It's too early Der"

"Well if you don't want shower sex before we go then..."

"Okay, I'm up" she said sleepily, throwing the covers off and get out toward the bathroom, Derek laughs following his wife into their bathroom. Derek made sure that he locked the door, he didn't want Adam to come running in, Meredith was already in the shower, Derek wrapped his arm around his waist, and turned her to him, he captured her lips with his, ran the tip the tongue along his lips begging for entry, which she quickly accepted, has their tongues explored each other's mouths, Derek placed two fingers inside of her, causing Mer to moan into his mouth, Derek pushes her up against the wall, Meredith wraps her legs around his waist, has he places the tip of his cock just inside of the entrance to her hot, wet core.

"What do you want?"

"I want to feel you inside me" With that Derek slams into her, so quick, causing Mer to scream out.

"Oh...God..." Derek keeps pumping into her; Meredith runs her fingers through his hair, grabbing his curls each time he slams into her.

"Oh…Mer…Fuck" Derek can feel Mer wall collapsing down on him.

"Mer open your eyes" Meredith opens her eyes; staring into his blue has the come together.

"Oh…Fuck"

"That it baby, cum for me", Derek tells her has they cum together. Meredith unwraps her legs from his, still kissing.

"We need to shower" Mer said, between kisses. Derek grabs the shampoo, and starts to wash Mer's hair, they take in turn washing each other, until the water starts to run cold, Derek turns the shower off, while Mer wraps herself up in a towel, Derek gets out of the shower, and kisses her, then kneels down so he reaches her stomach, he moves the towel out of the way.

"Hey baby, it daddy. You are such a good baby, not making mommy sick. Mommy and daddy love you very much" he kisses Mer stomach, and Mer giggles, Derek looks up at her, wandering what she is giggling about, she can see the question in his eyes.

"Sorry, it cute really, but I'm not used to it" Derek stands up, and pulls her to him, and kisses her gently.

"Well, get used to it, because daddy is going to be talking to baby every day, Love you"

"Love you too"

Derek goes into the bedroom, and gets dressed, while Meredith sorts herself out in the bathroom. Once dressed Derek goes into Adam room to wake him up, Adam is already awake when he goes into the bedroom.

"Morning, buddy"

"Daddy" Adam says sleepily.

"Hey, time to get up. We going to the airport, you're spending the week with grandma, and your aunt, and your cousins"

"I don't want to go, please don't make me go, daddy" Adam sobs, Derek pulls him close to him, giving him a cuddle. "Listen, Adam. Auntie Amy is going to bring you too us next week, you're only spending a week with grandma"

"I want to go with you and mommy" Derek picks him up and takes him downstairs to the kitchen. He sits him up to the table; get him some juice from the fridge for him.

"Adam, you can't. Listen to me, you will have fun with your cousin, and in 7 days, you will be coming to where mommy and daddy are. It won't be long, i promise, and we will phone you every day"

"You promise daddy"

"I promise" Derek gives Adam a kiss on the head, and goes and starts cooking pancake for them all.

30 minutes later, Derek was packing up the car, with all their cases; Meredith was still inside, sorting Adam out, and they were meeting his mom at the airport, they were flying back to New York that morning. Meredith and Derek were flying to New York with them, before catching another plane. Derek went back into the house, to find what was taking them so long.

"Meredith" Derek called

"I'm coming" she called down. Derek went back out to the car, when Meredith came out with Adam, she got him into the car, while Derek went and made sure that the house for all secured and locked up.


	8. Honeymoon Virgin Islands

**Part 1 of the honeymoon, does anyone know how to include pictures, before I have pics to accompany some updates and I would love to have them up. Rated M. Enjoy!**

They finally arrived at Cyril. E airport, on St Thomas, Meredith couldn't believe what Derek had organised for their honeymoon, two weeks in the Virgins Island. Once they collected their bags, they made their way out of the airport, and to the taxi rank, that would take them down to the ferry dock, where they were due to get the ferry over to St John's. Meredith still had no idea of where they were staying; Derek hadn't told her, only that it was a surprise. She couldn't believe how beautiful the place was and Derek only assured her that it was going to get more beautiful. They stood on the dock, waiting for the ferry to arrive; Derek had his arms around her waist, and was nibbling on her neck. Meredith was relaxing in his arm, knowing that it was just going to be the two of them for a week. Meredith stared out over the water.

"You okay, Mer" Derek whispers in her eye.

"Of course, i just can't believe how beautiful the view is here"

"It certainly is" Derek unwraps his arms from Meredith to pick up their cases while they are boarding the ferry, the walk over to the front of the ferry, it is only a 15 minute ride over to the Island. They stayed there, just holding each other, whispering and laughing, and looking very much in love in, everyone around them, every knew that this was a couple that belonged together, forever. Once they arrived on the Island, Derek went to get their car rental, and they started to driving, finding it a little strange to be driving on the left side of the road. About forty five minutes later, they pulled up to the villa, which Derek had booked for them for the duration of their stay. Mer got out of the car, not believing that beauty before her, Derek came around to her side and whispered in her ear.

"So, what do you think?" Meredith turned and pulled him close to her and kissed him, gently at first, get more heated, before Mer pulled away.

"It gorgeous, Der" Derek take her hand, leading her over to the villa, just then the door opened.

"Hello, you must be Dr Shepherd"

"Yes, i am, this is my wife Meredith" Derek says introducing Meredith.

"I'm Dominique, the housekeeper; i was just cleaning up before you arrived. There is some food, in the kitchen, but if you want anything, you will have to drive back to Cruz Bay. There is a cook, if you..."

"No need for that, thank you Dominique"

"Okay, i will come once a week to clean. I will leave you too settle in"

"Thank you" Derek said, before she left the villa. Meredith was already looking around the villa, and she had managed to find their bedroom.

"Derek, you might want to come up here and take a look at this" she shouted down, Derek found his way upstairs into the bedroom, and found Meredith out on the balcony, looking over the bay.

"How beautiful is this?"

"Very beautiful" Derek says, kissing her neck, and sucking on her ear lobe.

"I was talking about the view" Meredith giggled has he undid her bra, and started playing with her nipple, all the while still nipping at her neck. Meredith turned to him, and started to remove his shirt, has Derek slipped her top over her head, removed her bra, and lifted her up and carried her over to the bed.

"Now, where was i?" Derek said, after Mer was lying on the bed, he started to suck on her nipple, going from one breast to the other, has he undid her jeans, Mer lifted her hips off the bed, helping him to remove her jeans and panties. Meredith was undoing his trousers, and removed them and his boxers, until they were both naked. Derek worked his way down to her abdomen, kissing her, saying hello to their baby, working his way down to her hot, wet core, he licks her clit, plunging his tongue into her.

"Der...Oh..." Mer grabs the sheet, has Derek continues to lick, and sucks on her clit.

"Fuck...Der..." has her orgasm takes over, Mer throws her head back onto the bed, and screams, has she cum, Derek licks her clean, and comes up to kiss her, letting her taste herself on his lips.

"I love you Meri"

"I love you too" she says still trying to catch her breath. Meredith rolled Derek onto his back, so she was on top, Mer made her way down to the tip of his hard, and ready cock, she placed her mouth over the tip of his cock, allowing his cock to go deeper into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip of his cock, has she keep sucking, working his cock, in and out of her mouth.

"Mer...Oh...shit" Meredith played with his balls with her hand, causing Derek to shudder has his orgasm hit him.

"Fuck...Mer..." Derek screams has he cums into her mouth, she licks him clean. Derek instantly rolls her onto her back, kissing her, running his hands down her sides to her ass, placing the tip of his cock at the entrance of her core, just dipping it inside and pulling it back out.

"Derek"

"What"

"I need you" Derek doesn't need inviting twice, he enters her quickly, and starts pumping in and out, just has their tongues fight for control.

"Der...Fuck...Harder"

"Oh god...Mer"

"Der...I'm cumming

"Mer open your eyes" Meredith opens her eyes, to look in Derek blue eyes, has they cum together. Derek collapses on top of her, both of them spent, enjoying the feeling of Derek still being inside of her, kissing, until he slips out of her, pulling her close to him, they fall asleep in each other's arm.


	9. Honeymoon Part 2

**Rated M, Enjoy!**

A few hours later, Mer wakes up first, she watches Derek sleeping, still not quite believing what he had done for their honeymoon, she knew how lucky she was, she was so deep in thought that she never noticed that Derek was watching her, until he leaned down and kissed her.

"Good Afternoon, love you"

"Love you too" Mer says kissing Derek, Derek deepens the kiss and rolls Mer onto her back, Mer moans into his mouth, she can feel his erection press against her core, she opens her legs and Derek gently and slowly enter her until he is completely immersed in her, he pumps in and out of her, faster and faster they reach their climax together. They lie in each other arms, just touching each other, Derek buries his nose in her hair, sniffing in the lavender scent that he loved so much, Meredith soon fell asleep in his arm. He went to move her so he could get their cases in from the car, he moved his pillow into her arms so she wouldn't wake up knowing that she had just has much trouble sleeping has he did without each other. He got out to the car, and got the cases into the house. Derek decided to have a look what food was in the house, has he looked through the cupboard he knew that Mer wouldn't eat anything in the house, he decided to drive into Cruz Bay, and pick up some food, while Mer slept, hoping to be back before she woke but left her a note anyway.

_Mer,_

_Just pop to Cruz to get some food won't be long._

_Love you _

_Derek_

_Xxx_

An hour later Meredith wakes up she reaches over to Derek but finds herself in an empty bed, and laying on his pillow she notices the note, with a white single rose next to her, she remembered that they left the suitcases in the car, so she only had the clothes that she had travelled in. She gets out of bed and walks over to the bathroom, grabbing her clothes that were on the floor before entering the bathroom. When he is dressed when she go downstairs to explore she notices that Derek had brought their cases, she continued to walk through the house, and she reaches the deck, and notices the pool. Mer walks back into the house, and grabs her case, dragging it upstairs behind her, once she gets into the room, and opens her suitcase looking for her swim suit.

When Derek got back to the house, he called throughout the house, until he had noticed her swimming in the pool. Derek quickly undresses and got into the pool, without Meredith knowing until he swam up, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was just wandering where my husband was?"

"he is right here" Derek made Mer turn turned toward him in the pool, and Derek captures her lips in his own, knowing that no matter what, Mer was his past, present and future. Meredith quickly disappears underneath the water, and taking Derek hard cock in her mouth, before sucking hard on it, she quickly appeared above water, before disappearing underneath causing him to scream out loud has he came. He quickly entered his wife, hard and fast, causing her to scream out loud, has Derek kept pushing into her until she came. They stayed like that for a moment, until she caught her breath. Meredith climbed out first without her costume on and Derek closed behind her, until reaching the kitchen, he pushes her against the wall, his cock ready for her, he pushes it into her quickly has Meredith called out his name; hard and fast...

"Fuck...Harder...Derek...Fuck" Mer calls out in pure ecstasy.

"Mer...I'm cumming" Derek calls out has he spills into her. Derek carries her up to their bedroom, they made love twice more before falling sleeping in each other's arms until the next morning.


	10. Surprise PRT 13

**Enjoy!**

Derek wakes up the next morning, with his nose buried in Mer's hair, with her lavender conditioner, filling his senses; he glances over at the clock, knowing that they would have to get up soon, if they were going to have sex, he leant down and kissed her gently on the lips, and rolled Mer onto her back, Mer moaned slightly still sleeping, he nipped gently at her neck has he placed his hard, ready cock into her and entered her, causing Mer to moan loudly has she quickly adjusted to him, Mer's hand ran over his muscled, well defined back and down to his ass, pushing him in has deep has he could go, Meredith throws her head back has she cums, giving into her orgasm. Derek stays inside of her, kissing her, has Mer opened her eyes, staring into his blue eyes, and losing herself in them.

"Good morning" he says to her, giving her his trade mark smile.

"Morning, now that was the way to wake up, love you"

"Love you too, now we need to get up, I've got a surprise planned for today, you go and have a shower, and i will start back" he said, giving her a long, but gentle kiss, his tongue caressing her's. He rolls off her, and gets out of bed, grabbing his boxers off the floor, before putting them on and leaving the bedroom. Meredith climbs out of bed and climbs into the shower. When Mer climbs out the shower fifteen minutes later, she can smell the bacon throughout the villa, she grabs her robe before heading down to the kitchen; she stands in the entrance way of the kitchen, watching Derek cooking, she smiles hearing Derek singing along to the Clash, she walks up behind him, and wraps her arms around his waist, laying her head on his shoulder, Derek kisses her on the forehead.

"Can i help?" Derek looks at her, smirking.

"You can make the coffee; i don't want you burning the villa down"

"I'm not that bad..."

"Mer, i love you, but it is that bad" Derek says laughing, Meredith pouts, Derek simply shakes his head.

"Don't pout, Mer, otherwise, i might have to make sure it disappears, Meredith pouts even more, looking at him with puppy dog eyes, Derek turns off the cooker, and taking a couple of strides over to her, pushes her against the counter, runs his hands through her hair before pulling her hair, to expose her neck, he kisses her neck, just where she likes it, causing her moan loudly. Derek pulls away and grins at her

"We will have to finish this later, coz otherwise we will be late. Sit down" he tells her, before going over the cooker, and dishing up breakfast, waffles, bacon and eggs for her. He places it in front of her and kisses her on the mouth.

"I'm going to have a shower, and then before we go I'm going to call my mom, and make sure that Adam is okay. You eat your breakfast" Derek goes up to the bedroom, to have a shower, he picks his cell up and quickly calls his mom.

"Hello, dear"

"Hi mom, how's Adam"

"He is over at Nancy's with the twins, how are you and Meredith?"

"We are fine, mom, i just wanted to check in on Adam before we go out today. Can you tell him that we called and we love him?"

"Of course, dear love you"

"Love you too mom, bye"

An hour later, they are both ready to leave, Derek is waiting for Meredith in the car, when she finally emerges from the villa, she takes his breath away, Meredith is wearing a short cream sundress and a straw hat, Derek gets so lost staring at her, that he doesn't see her getting in the car, until she clears her throat, with a small smile on her face, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Are you ready or are we just going to sit here while you stare at me?"

"Sorry...it just you look so beautiful" he said leaning across to kiss her. "You got your swimming costume on?"

"Yep. Where are we going?"

"That, my love is a surprise" Derek says, driving away from the villa.

An hour later, they finally arrived at their destination Cinnamon Bay, where Derek had booked them to go scuba diving that morning. Meredith was surprised to find that he remember, when she told him all those years ago, that she had always wanted to go scuba diving, and Derek had promised her that they would do it on their honeymoon, she knew that she shouldn't be surprised, Derek had a tendency to remember every little detail she told him. Meredith pulled him close to her, and kissed him, with all the love that she felt for him.

"I'm glad that you like it"

"I can't believe that you remember"

"Mer, when i ever forgot anything that you have told me over the past 20 years"

"That is true" she giggled, has Derek buried his face in her hair.

"I love you, Der"

"I love you too, now let go and get our stuff" Derek said leading her over to the scuba shop to collect their gear for the dive. When on the boat, going out pass the reefs, Derek should see how excited she was, Meredith in that instance reminded him the, full of life, beautiful young woman that he fell in love with all those years ago, before he messed it up. Derek couldn't take his eyes off her, dressing in her wetsuit, with her hair messily put back into a ponytail. Meredith could feel his eyes on her, and smile gently to herself, before turning around to meet his blue eyes, instantly getting lost in them, until the instructor caught her attention, she motioned to Derek to come and join her, he was instantly at her side, pulling her close to him, before they suited up for their dive. They kissed gently; Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her toward him, their lips meeting again, this time softly caressing each other's mouths with their tongues.

The instructor clears his throat, causing both of them to laugh before resuming suiting up; they sit on the side of the boat, and go into the water backwards. They spend about an hour swimming around the reef, Meredith fascinated with all the wildlife that she sees around them. After getting back on the boat, Meredith throws her arms around Derek and kisses him, deeply showing him how much she appreciated what he did for her.

"Thank you so much, I've always..."

"I know" Derek smiles at her.

"Der, you have done so much already..." Derek quickly kisses her, to quieten her up.

"Mer, we finally did it after all these years, and i love doing it all for you, you deserve it"

"No, i don't..."

"Yes, you do"

"I haven't done anything..."

"Mer, it doesn't matter, one day you will, you can't do anything if you don't know what it going on"

"I love you, Derek"

"I love you too" Derek says pulling her down to sit on his lap while the boat so back to dock.


	11. Surprise 23

**This doesn't have porn but it has so much Mcdreamy in it, I want him.**

**An hour later, they are both ready to leave, Derek is waiting for Meredith in the car, when she finally emerges from the villa, she takes his breath away, Meredith is wearing a short cream sundress and a straw hat, Derek gets so lost staring at her, that he doesn't see her getting in the car, until she clears her throat, with a small smile on her face, knowing exactly what he was thinking.**

"Are you ready or are we just going to sit here while you stare at me?"

"Sorry...it just you look so beautiful" he said leaning across to kiss her. "You got your swimming costume on?"

"Yep. Where are we going?"

"That, my love is a surprise" Derek says, driving away from the villa.

An hour later, they finally arrived at their destination Cinnamon Bay, where Derek had booked them to go scuba diving that morning. Meredith was surprised to find that he remember, when she told him all those years ago, that she had always wanted to go scuba diving, and Derek had promised her that they would do it on their honeymoon, she knew that she shouldn't be surprised, Derek had a tendency to remember every little detail she told him. Meredith pulled him close to her, and kissed him, with all the love that she felt for him.

"I'm glad that you like it"

"I can't believe that you remember"

"Mer, when i ever forgot anything that you have told me over the past 20 years"

"That is true" she giggled, has Derek buried his face in her hair.

"I love you, Der"

"I love you too, now let go and get our stuff" Derek said leading her over to the scuba shop to collect their gear for the dive. When on the boat, going out pass the reefs, Derek should see how excited she was, Meredith in that instance reminded him the, full of life, beautiful young woman that he fell in love with all those years ago, before he messed it up. Derek couldn't take his eyes off her, dressing in her wetsuit, with her hair messily put back into a ponytail. Meredith could feel his eyes on her, and smile gently to herself, before turning around to meet his blue eyes, instantly getting lost in them, until the instructor caught her attention, she motioned to Derek to come and join her, he was instantly at her side, pulling her close to him, before they suited up for their dive. They kissed gently; Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her toward him, their lips meeting again, this time softly caressing each other's mouths with their tongues.

The instructor clears his throat, causing both of them to laugh before resuming suiting up; they sit on the side of the boat, and go into the water backwards. They spend about an hour swimming around the reef, Meredith fascinated with all the wildlife that she sees around them. After getting back on the boat, Meredith throws her arms around Derek and kisses him, deeply showing him how much she appreciated what he did for her.

"Thank you so much, I've always..."

"I know" Derek smiles at her.

"Der, you have done so much already..." Derek quickly kisses her, to quieten her up.

"Mer, we finally did it after all these years, and i love doing it all for you, you deserve it"

"No, i don't..."

"Yes, you do"

"I haven't done anything..."

"Mer, it doesn't matter, one day you will, you can't do anything if you don't know what it going on"

"I love you, Derek"

"I love you too" Derek says pulling her down to sit on his lap while the boat so back to dock.


	12. Surprise pt 3

**I do love Derek in these updates, he really is perfect. Enjoy!**

They went to a small restaurant for lunch and after lunch, Derek disappeared for 5 minutes, making sure that her other surprise was ready. Derek hired them a yacht for a couple of days, he had packed bags for him and Meredith while Meredith was still sleeping that morning. He wanted to make sure that everything was ready before he got Meredith. It had been such a long time since they went sailing and they had always loved it.

Derek had blindfolded Meredith when they left the restaurant and into the car, he did not wanting to ruin her surprise, when they finally arrive at the dock, Derek helped Mer out of the car, and led her over to the dock, before taking the blindfold off, Meredith looked at the boat in shock, she could feel herself tearing up.

"Are you okay, Mer?" Derek asked gently noticing that Mer hadn't said anything.

"Derek, it too much" she managed to choke out, not being able to stop the tears from running down her face, Derek turned her towards him, wiped the tears from her cheeks, but they kept coming.

"Mer, why are you crying?"

"I can't help it, it my hormones"

"Mer, nothing is ever too much for you, i remember how much we used to enjoy this"

"You spoil me, you know that"

"Yep, and i always will, Mer. Come on, let's get on board them we can get started" Derek places his arm around her and pulls her in close, has they head towards the boat. The owner introduces himself and shows them around the boat, although Derek has already had the tour, Mer eyes go wide when she sees the boat; it is small, but so beautiful inside. Derek thanked the owner, and saw him off the boat, before heading to the deck to get started on their little trip. Derek gets them out on the bay, and into the open water, before he feel Meredith arms wrap around his waist.

"You know this brings back memories"

"It does, doesn't it? I've missed this; i haven't done this since we broke up"

"You and Addison never..."

"God, no, she hated sailing and besides this was our thing"

"It was, i remember all the long nights" Derek notices Mer eyes darken, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"You know, we could make some new memories" Derek said to her, Meredith jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, and kissing him deeply, Derek runs his hand over her body, under her dress, has Mer hand run through his hair, Derek regretfully pulls away breathlessly.

"Mer, i need to anchor the boat, go and wait for me in the bedroom" Derek kisses Meredith again before Mer go underneath the deck. Derek quickly anchored the yacht before joining his wife below deck.

He notice Mer was laid on the bed, naked. He stood there for a moment, taking in the beauty of the site in front of him.

"Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to come over here and make love to me" Derek quickly takes his clothes off, has he gets over to the bed, Mer comes toward him.

"Stay there" Mer tells him, has she takes his hard cock in her mouth, gradually taking his full length.

"Oh god, Mer" Meredith twirls her tongue around his cock, has Derek starts to moans, Meredith, slips his cock in and out of her mouth. "Fuck...Mer", Meredith keeps sucking and using her tongue, she can feel his cock pulsating in her mouth, knowing that he is ready to cum, she sucks that little bit harder. "Mer, I'm cumming" Derek calls out has he shots hot cum down her throat, in the throes of his first orgasm. Mer goes to lick him clean but before she can, she gets a wave of nausea overcome her. She quickly gets off the bed, running to the toilet, before throwing up. Derek quickly comes down to from his post orgasmic haze to hear Mer retching in the toilet; he quickly rushes over to her, rubs her back, and holds back her hair.

"Der, I'm so sorry" she manages to muster out.

"Hey, don't apologise Mer, it not your fault"

"The first time i ever get sick during this pregnancy and it has to be when we are..."

"It doesn't matter, Mer" Derek tells her, Meredith leans back onto him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I love you"

"I love you too, are you feeling better?"

"Yes i am" she says quietly.

"Let get you laid on the bed, and i will get you a glass of water" Derek stands up, and leans down and picks her up in his arms, carrying her over the bed. He lays her down and goes into the kitchen and gets water. He hands it to Mer, before climbing on bed, and wraps his arms around her pulling her close to him, Meredith feels him spooning her, and quickly relaxes into his arms, feeling the kisses he is placing on her head, has she slowly drift off to sleep. A few moments later, Derek can hear her snores filling the room; he smiles, and places a hand on her stomach.

"Hey baby, i guess you didn't like what we was doing, making mommy sick like that. Mommy doesn't need that. You were certainly reminding us that you were here, i promise we haven't forgotten. Mommy and daddy love you very much and so will your big brother, so be a good baby for mommy." Derek kisses her gently on the head, before dropping off next to her.


	13. Dinner and sex

**Rated M. Enjoy!**

When Mer woke up several hour later, when she felt cold, she couldn't feel Derek's arms around her, she noticed that she was under the covers, and realised that Derek must has move her while she was sleeping, she went to get out of bed, and noticed the crackers that Derek must have left there, she nibbles on one before standing up, and reach over and grabs the first thing that she could find, which happened to be one of Derek's shirts, she put that on and went out on deck.

Derek was sat reading a book, he didn't notice his wife stood leaning watching him, it was nice to see him relaxing, he had been so stressed and tense in the weeks leading up to the wedding, she guessed that it was to do with the wedding, but she had notice it even since they have been on their honeymoon, that every so often that he was a little worried about something, she had hoped that he would share while they were away, but they still had time, she wasn't going to ruin anything by asking him about it, and if he hasn't told her by the time they return to Seattle, than she would approach it. She walked over to him, and sat next to him before he had even realised that she was there, he looked over at his wife and leant over to kiss her, and Meredith deepened it, before Derek pulled away.

"You feeling better, Mer"

"Yes, and I'm hungry"

"Well, than i better get some dinner ready"

"Can i help?" Derek looked at her wide eyed, and just shook his head, before holding his hand out to her; Mer took it and headed back into the cabin. Derek started cooking the steak for them while Mer went and took a shower, by the time Mer came out of the shower, Derek had prepare the salad, and was just finishing of their steaks, making sure that Meredith was well done.

After dinner, Derek cleared the table and tidied up before Meredith had the chance to help, he wanted her to take it easy, Derek got her to lie down on the sofa, while he cleared up, he could tell that she was worried about something, she had been oddly quiet during dinner, he figured that she still wasn't feeling to great after the sickness she had earlier. Once he finished he joined her on the sofa, and they curled up together, with the television on, but paying no attention to it, Meredith could feel the shivers running up her spine from where Derek hand was on the small of her back, and being this close to him after earlier was sending her crazy, Meredith shifted round so she was facing Derek, she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him, soft and gently at first, but their kisses growing more passionate with each passing moment, Derek found himself on top of her, unbutton the shirt of his, that she still had on, finding that she had nothing on underneath, he quickly placed two fingers inside of her.

"Oh..." Mer moaned, Derek kissed her, letting his tongue explore her mouth, before pulling away, Meredith pulls him back down to her, has he worked the two fingers that he had placed inside of her, flicking her clit with another finger at the same time, causing Mer to call out.

"Derek...fuck..."

"That it, Mer... cum for me" Derek says, working that little bit faster, causing Mer to climax, has her orgasm hits her.

"Oh Fuck...Der" Mer screams has she cum, Derek pulls his fingers out, licking them clean has Mer comes down from her high. "Derek i want you inside of me"

"Are you sure about this Mer?"

"Derek shut up and make love to me" Derek quickly stands up and removes his short and boxer, before entering Mer quickly, having missed her so much since that morning. He immersed himself fully inside of her, gave her time to adjust to him, Meredith raises her legs, and wraps them around his waist, has Derek starts to pumping in and out of her, slowly at first, but then faster.

"Harder...Derek"

"Meri...fuck" he calls out, moving at a steadier pace, Derek leans down and takes her nipple into his mouth, has he continues to pump into her. Meredith grabs Derek ass, trying to push him in deeper.

"Derek" Mer yells out

"Mer" Derek calls out, he can feel himself reaching his peak, and so is Meredith.

"fuck...I'm cumming Der" Meredith screams out, has Derek feel her walls collapse around him, Derek finally gives into his orgasm, not being able to hold it anymore.

"I'm cumming Mer" has his orgasm washes over him, he collapses on top of her, opening his eyes, and meeting her green, they kiss while Meredith can feel him shrinking inside of her, holding onto that moment, the moment they are still connected before he pulls out, Derek rolls off Mer, and Mer snuggles into his chest, Derek pulls the blanket over them to keep them warm, finally the cold open sea air, before drifting off to sleep together. Derek wakes up a couple of hours later with Meredith still entangled in his arm. He gets up and carries Meredith over to the bed, she is snoring loudly and doesn't even notice that he has move her, Derek goes over to his side of the bed, and gets into the bed, Meredith indistinctively moves over to him, laying her head on his chest and wrapping his arms around her pulling her in close.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Mer mumbled in her sleep, Derek soon drift of beside her, happy and contented in their own little bubble, unaware that it is soon going to be shattered.


	14. Swimming

**Rated M. Enjoy!**

The next morning when they both woke up still wrapped in each other arms, they both knew this was their last full day together, that tomorrow they would pick Adam up from the airport, while they were both looking forward to seeing their son again, both of them having missed him, they were still a little sad that their time alone was coming to the end. They laid there for a few moment, just staring in each other eyes, getting lost in one another, until Derek leant over and kissed her, passionately, Meredith arms indistinctively reaching up, snaking around his neck, has she pulled him closer to her, causing Derek to moan into her mouth has, his tongue worked wonders around her tongue and the roof of her mouth. Meredith could feel Derek erection poking into her stomach has he expertly working his tongue around her mouth, and slowly working his way down to her neck, biting and nibbling on his way down.

Derek works his way down to her nipples, sucking on them, has Mer calls his name out. Derek kisses her on the mouth, has his thick hard cock dips into her wet core, just teasing her, she thrusts her hips upwards at first causing Der to enter deeper than he intended too, before into her, causing her to scream out pushing her hips back down to the bed. Before she can moans at him about slipping out of her, Derek quickly thrusts into her, hitting her g-shot quickly causing Mer to throw her head back in ecstasy, has Derek kept pumping into her, still kissing her on the mouth, once she pulled her face back down, he captured her mouth, within his lips until they both felt the orgasm filling their body, has they both scream out together.

Derek collapsed on top of her, while her head still swam in the fall out from the orgasm he gave her. Derek kept kissing her, has she let her stomach settle while hoping that the baby would behave him/herself at least for a while this morning. Meredith just laid there in Derek's arm, not wanting to move, just remembering how safe she had always felt in his arms, no matter where the world had taken them. They kissed one more time, before she snuggled back into his arms and fell asleep again, she was exhausted. It wasn't until Derek kissed her awake, that she stirred again, opening her eyes to see that Derek had brought her breakfast in bed, he flashed her his signature smile before leaving the bedroom and back into the kitchen, even thought she could still see him, she missed him. It was long until he joined her back into bed, and they made love once more until she found the wave of nausea hit her, before running off to the bathroom with Derek close behind her, holding her hair back and whispering in her ear.

It was lunchtime before Meredith starting feeling better, Derek had already docked at St Thomas, in anticipation, he wanted to take Meredith shopping, knowing that the shop where different to what they were used to back in Seattle. They went for lunch in a small but busy restaurant, not taking their eyes on each other, everyone around them knowing that was newlyweds. After an afternoon after shopping, they boarded the boat again, and Derek cooked them dinner, while Meredith had a shower, it wasn't late, so Meredith came out in her swimming costume, with a strong wrapped around her waist, she walked behind Derek and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hey, babes" Derek turns around and sees Meredith in her swimming costumes.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Much" she replied kissing him hard, just the way that he liked it. "You coming swimming, I really need to swim" she told him, resting her forehead against his. Derek kisses her lightly on the lips.

"You go and get in the water, and I will join you in the water, once I have turned dinner off" Derek said simply giving her a kiss on the top of the head before Mer got herself on deck. Derek turned back to the cooking; he could hear Mer diving into the water. He smiled knowing how much he loved her; he had tried to forget everything that was happening back home but it wasn't easy especially after talking to Mark earlier that day, he was just grateful that Mark took care of the problem that occurred at home. He was just sorry that it had interrupted his date with Dr Cooke, but knowing Mark it was all sorted out. Derek made sure that the dinner was in the oven, before join his wife out in the water, Derek was determined not to worry about it, at least until it necessary. He watched his wife in the water for a moment, with not a care in the world, before diving in to join her.

Meredith heard the splash from behind her, knowing exactly who it was; she kept swimming, until he came behind her, and pulled her close to him, while turning her towards him, and pulling her in for a kiss. Meredith quickly deepened the kiss, until Derek pulled away.

"I guess you missed me"

"I always miss you" she said flirting.

"I'll have to remember when we get back to the hospital"

"You do that" she said kissing again, until Derek feels himself bang against the boat, by which time Meredith had all ready placed her hand around his hard thick cock, pumping up and down, while she sucked and nipped at his neck, he went to remove her bikini bottoms before realising that she has none on, he quickly flicked at her clit, while she continued to pumping hard and fast at his cock, Meredith could feel herself reaching her climax, they both reached their orgasm at the same time.

Derek after coming down from his orgasm, grabbed her wet hair, pulling it back, exposing her neck, giving him better access to her neck, he nipped at it, while place his cock inside her core, before filling her up, taking Mer by surprise.

"Derek…" Mer calls out in surprise.

"Fuck…Mer" he called out has he started to pump into her.

"God…DEREK…" Mer shouted, throwing her head back, causing Derek to go fast and harder, removed her bikini top, and sucking on her breast, swirling it around with his tongue, he moved on to the other breast giving it the same attention has the first, still pumping in and out of her, just has Derek could feel his orgasm hitting him, he rammed into her one more time hard and fast, causing them both to scream, has the orgasm washed over them, they stayed in each other arms, still kissing, not wanting to let each other go. Has their breathing grew more steady, Meredith pulled away from him, and swam toward the ladder, she started to climb up it, naked and threw a quick wink at Derek, before she started giggling and Derek quickly swam over and started to climb the ladder, his erection ever so present has he chased his beautiful wife into their bedroom, and make love to her again, and again until they were both spent from the night activities, and finally fall asleep at 4 am, both enjoying the last night without their son.


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy!**

Meredith woke up a couple of hours later to queasiness; she closed her eyes willing for it to go away, she then placed her hand on her abdomen, hoping that the baby would listen to her.

"Hey baby, please don't make mommy feel sick, just for this morning, daddy sleeping i don't want to wake him up, not yet. Mommy loves you" she says gently rubbing her belly, she sat herself up gently, dying for the toilet, but knowing that she needed to take it slowly.

She was looking forward to seeing her son today; she had missed him so much, and knew that Derek had too. She looked over to her still sleeping husband, with his curls sticking up and all over the pillows. She was still always surprised at how much she loved him, even after these years and always hoped that they would be this in love forever. Derek had always seemed like a dream to her, an unattainable dream, one that was always just out of reach. Even when he was married to Addison, and she was married to Russell, she never could resist him, he always had a hold over her, the way soul mates always did. When she thought back to when they were very first together, before everything seemed to conspire against her, to take away from her the only person who she had ever loved, she knew that they were meant to be and she could never fight that, no matter how hard she tried.

She still felt guilty at times knowing what they did to Russell, who didn't deserve it, and even to Addison, who lies had kept them apart, and away from each other for so long, she couldn't help herself. She had never regretted their affair, knowing that it was the only way for them to be together for that time, she just wished that no-one had gotten hurt, that she had made different choice, back when the choice was her's to make. On the day of their wedding only a week before, she felt like her life had finally come together, knowing that this time she would have Derek by her side forever, that no matter what life through at them they would always survive, their love for each other too strong, that no-one not this time could come between them. She felt guilty keeping Derek away from Adam, but she always knew that they would be together in the end. She was still in shock from all the wonderful things that Derek had done for her on their honeymoon, remembering every little detail that she had ever told him. One day she would do the same for him, to make their life together special, like he had done for her.

Meredith finally felt ready enough to climb out of the bed, and make her way over to the small bathroom in the yacht. When she finally made it back to bed, and crawled in next to Derek, she felt his arms, wrap around her waist, and pulling her close to him.

"Good morning" Derek said, cupping her face, and kissing her gently on the lips.

"Morning"

"How you feeling this morning" Derek asked her, placing his hand on her belly, has he buried his nose in her hair.

"What time do we have to pick Adam up from the airport?"

"Not until about 3pm" Derek told her leaning down and kissing her he deepens the kiss, Derek pulls her down on top of him, his lips not leaving her, has their tongues explored each other's mouth. Mer can feel his erection pressed into her stomach, and giggles has they both come up for air, Meredith rests her forehead against his, getting lost in his blue orbs, seeing all the love in them, the love for her, which still blew her away at times. Meredith leant down and kissed him, next she knew she was on her back with Derek on top of her, they never broke away from their kiss, has Derek entered her slowly, knowing how sensitive she was at the moment, until he filled her up completely. They both pulled away breathlessly, Meredith ran her fingers through his curls, and down over his well defined back and down to his ass, cupping it with her hands, and pushing him even deeper into her. Derek slowly started moving inside of her, gradually picking up the pace, Meredith lifted her hips of the bed, and Derek starts moving faster inside of her.

"Derek...fuck..." Derek starts flicking her clit with his fingers, causing Mer to call out again.

"Oh god..." Derek starts sucking on her nipple, before working on her other one. They both can feel themselves reaching her peak; Derek knows that Mer is close so he holds his off.

"Derek...I'm cumming"

"Fuck...Mer... I'm cumming" Derek shouts out has, he spills into her. Meredith cums just seconds later, Derek collapse on top of her, kissing her, not moving. They stay like that for minutes, both enjoying being in each other arms and both feeling safe. Derek pulls out of her and rolls off her, Mer curls into his side with her head on his chest, the both drift off to sleep.

Derek wakes up an hour later to an empty bed, he can hear the shower going, and he climbs out of bed, and walks over to the shower. Meredith feels someone wrapping their arm around d her waist, she leans back into him, and he can smell the lavender from her conditioner.

"You should have woke me up"

"You looked so peaceful i didn't want too" Meredith turns to face him; Derek kisses her gently on the lips.

"I love you" he tells her, has he gently pushes her up against the wall.

"I love you too" she says, has Derek nibbles at her neck, at just the right spot, causing Mer to moan softly. Derek places to fingers on her clit, and gently nubs it has he works his tongue down to her breast, sucking on her nipple, giving both of them of the same attention, causing Mer to call out, grabbing his curls in her hand, with her other hand against the wall of the shower steadying herself has Derek's fingers work her clit into a frenzy. Derek kisses her abdomen and works his way down to her hot, wet core. Derek places his tongue on her clit, licking and sucking.

"Fuck...Derek" Mer yells out, her body trembling has her orgasm starts to hit her.

"What do you want?"

"I want to cum" Mer says, has Derek continues to lick and suck, has she spills hot cum into his mouth, Derek licked her clean, before slowly working his way back up her body, pausing at her stomach, to say good morning to the baby, before reaching her, and kissing her on the lips. Meredith starts to work her way down his body, before he stop her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"You know what I'm doing" Derek kisses her, lightly.

"Baby didn't like that last time, and we are not risking it" Derek kisses her again quickly, before Mer can get her words out, Derek places the tip of his cock at the entrance of her core, just dipping it inside of her and pulling it out, Derek places his hands on her ass, Meredith Know exactly what he wants his want her to do, she jumps up into his waiting arms, placing her legs around his waist. Meredith kisses Derek hard, has he put his cock inside of her and starts pumping into her, hard and fast, Meredith throws her head back, and Derek kisses her neck, sucking and nipping at his spot on her neck.

"That it Der...Harder..." has Derek keeps pumping into her.

"Mer...Please"

"Fuck...that's it..."

"Meredith...I'm cumming...fuck"

"I'm cumming Der"

"Mer...Open your eyes" Derek tells her, she opens her eyes and looks into his blue eyes, darken has Derek's orgasm hit him. They both scream out together, has they cum together, Mer collapses against Derek still wrapped around his waist, not wanting to move.

The shower starts going cold, Derek reaches over and turns it off, he pulls out of her, Meredith unwraps her legs, and places them on the shower floor, still holding on to Derek has he reach for her towel and wraps it around her before grabbing his own towel. Derek guide Mer over to the bed, and gently and slowly laid her down, he kissed her on the forehead, before getting up and quickly getting his boxers on, and a pair of shorts on, to go up on deck while Meredith dressed, Mer just grabbed her bikini and put on a pair of shorts over the top of her bikini.


	16. Chapter 16

**Enjoy!**

Mer could feel the boat moving, she looked at her watch and saw that it was 12 pm; she knew that Derek wanted to get closer to St Thomas; she was excited knowing that she would soon be seeing her little boy, who she had missed so much. She walked up behind Derek, wraps her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. Meredith can see the island come into view, to which Derek stops the boat, he didn't want to get to the island to early but he also didn't want to waste any time later, he was looking forward to seeing his son. He turned around and faces Meredith, and pulled her close to him.

"I love you" he heard her say quietly.

"I love you too" he says leading her over to the back of the boat, to sit down, Meredith sits in his lap burying her head in his neck, and they just stayed like that, until Meredith felt herself feeling sick, she quickly rushed to the bathroom, Derek came in behind her, rubbing her back and whispering in her ear. She feels the wave of nausea go as quick has it came on, she leant back resting on Derek's chest, taking deep breaths. Derek strokes the top of her head, has Meredith closes her eyes and relaxes against him, she feels Derek pick her up and lays her on the sofa, he climbs behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him, Meredith drifts off slowly in Derek's arms, feeling safe and contented.

Meredith was still wrapped up in Derek's arms when she woke up an hour later, she could feel Derek breath on the back on her neck, and his eyes on her, she turned her head slightly to look at him.

"Were you watching me sleep?" she said, giving him a small smile.

"Yep" Derek said, kissing her gently on the lips, before Mer quickly pulled away from him.

"I haven't brushed my teeth" Derek laughed. "What are you laughing at?"

"I'm sorry" he said, has Mer wriggled out of his arm and went over to the bathroom. A few moment later Meredith came back out, and back over to Derek and lay next to him, facing him this time. Meredith kissed him, and Derek instantly deepened it, their tongues exploring each other mouth, until Mer pulled away.

"How long until we pick Adam up?" Mer asked.

"Two hours, Mer"

"I realised i never brought him anything from when we went shopping"

"Mer, i don't think he is going to mind"

"Yeah, but i always buy him something whenever I'm away" Mer says, getting up to head into the bedroom, Derek is silent for a moment, thinking back. Meredith stops at the bedroom entrance, noticing that Derek hasn't said anything, and that he is in a faraway place.

"Derek...DEREK" Derek jumps at the sound of Mer shouting.

"What?"

"Where were you?"

"Sorry i was just thinking back" Meredith has a confused look on her face; Mer walked over and sat next to him, taking his hand in her's.

"What were you thinking? We promised each other that we would talk"

"I was just thinking all those time in Florida, when you used to buy kids things, they were for Adam wasn't they?" he said looking at her.

"Of course, they were. I was surprised that you never asked."

"I just thought they were for was friend's children, i always figured you would have told me, if you ever had a child"

"I'm sorry" Meredith said quietly, looking down to her lap, not wanting Derek to see how guilty she still felt. Derek cupped her chin, and lifted her head up so she would look at him, he could see the guilty look she had written across her face.

"Oh Mer, i never meant to make you feel guilty"

"I always do. I should have told you" Meredith said sadly.

"Hey, don't you dare. Meredith you have nothing, and i mean nothing to feel guilty about. You did what you felt was right at the time, i get that, i do"

"How can you forgive me?"

"Meredith, there was never anything to forgive for. You were protecting us, and Adam. I think you know what would have happened if that ever came out"

"Did you never wonder why i broke it off that time, when i was pregnant with Adam?"

"Meredith, no, i always figured you felt guilty. The day you came to the hospital to see your mother, that was one the happiest days of my life, i had missed you so much, just seeing you that first time in that hospital room, and the look on your face, gave me everything that i needed, i could tell that you still loved me, and that was all i needed"

"None of this has been fair to you"

"Meredith, when i left you that time, the day i ended it, i knew about Adam, Addison told me when she discovered our relationship, she threw back in my face, they day i told her i was leaving her. I have never blamed you for any of this, and i am not going to start now. It is in the past Mer, and that is where it will stay. I love you, Meredith Shepherd, and don't forget it" Derek said, leaning over and kisses her.

"I love you too, Derek"

"Now, go and get dressed while i get us into port" he said kissing her again before he goes up on deck. Meredith walks into the bedroom, thinking about what he said, but she just can't help the guilt, she know being pregnant and hormonal is making it worse, but she just wished that no one had gotten hurt, especially her husband. Once she was dressed, she put all those thought to the back of her mind, knowing that Derek would see all the worrying in her eyes. She worked her way up on to the deck, and could see them just coming into port. Once they got into port, Derek saw her standing on her back of the boat, looking back over the open water, Derek came behind her, and nuzzled her neck, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey, I'm, going to get dressed, and I'll be right back"

"Okay" she said distractedly. Derek kissed her on the head, knowing exactly what she was worrying about; he had hoped that their little talk would help. He was hoping that having Adam there with them would stop her guilt.

When Derek came back on deck, Meredith was still standing in the same spot, having not moved, Derek moved in front of her, Meredith looked at him.

"You ready to go, Mer. We have an hour and a half before we need to be at the airport"

"Yep, i am"

Derek takes her hand, and helps her off the boat; Meredith could feel her legs giving way, having not been on land for a few days, Derek wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulling her close, to help to steady her, Meredith laid her head on his shoulder has they made their way off the marina and over to one of the waiting taxi, to take them Charlotte Amalie, it's capital, so they could go and pick their son up, and giving Mer a little time to do some shopping.

"Actually Derek, can we just go straight to the airport"

"I thought you wanted..."

"I just want to see my son"

"Okay" Derek asked the driver to take them to the airport instead.


	17. Chapter 17

**A shortish update. Enjoy!**

Once they arrived at the airport, and checked to see if the flight was delayed or not, to both of their surprises the plane was actually early, it was due to land in 5 minutes, Meredith practically ran to the gate, she missed him so much. Derek couldn't help but smile at his wife, he could see her excitement. They announced the flight had landed, and she was up pacing, looking out for her son, Derek stayed sat down smiling at his wife, as soon as the gate opened, Amy and Adam was the first one out. Amy saw Meredith right away and leant down and whispered in Adam ear, Adam looked at the direction where Amy was pointing and quickly saw his mother, he let go of Amy hand and ran over to her, and literally jumped in her arms.

"Mommy, i missed you" he said with tears running down his face.

"Mommy miss you too baby, I love you" Meredith said also crying.

"I love you too, mommy"

Amy came over and gave Derek a hug and a kiss, has he watching the reunion between mother and son, he was happy to see his sister; he did miss his family a lot. He walked over to his wife and son, and when Adam saw him, he wriggled out of his mother's arm and ran over to Derek.

"Hey daddy, i miss you"

"Daddy missed you too" he said giving his son a hug, looking over at Meredith, she gave him a smile. "I think mommy wants you"

"Okay, i love you daddy" Derek watched him with his mommy, the way they were with each other, warmed his heart. He walked over to Meredith and Adam, while Amy went to get their luggage. Derek put his arms around Meredith, has she rested her head on his shoulder. He gives her a kiss on the head, and does the same with Adam.

"Let's go" Derek whispers to her, Meredith nods her head, still carrying her little boy in her arms, has they walk out into the sunshine.

Derek had his arms around Meredith waist has Adam was telling them what he did at grandma's, they were waiting outside the airport for Amy with her bags, they were going to drop her off at a hotel on their way to the docks, they had to get the boat back by 6 o clock, it was 3.30, Derek wanted to spend a little time with his sister, but he knew that she was staying on St Thomas for a few days to take advantage of the tax-free shopping, they had inviting over to the villa for dinner the following evening, so Derek decided to leave it until then. Once they dropped Amy off at the hotel, Adam was sitting in between Meredith and Derek, holding both of his parent's hands. He had missed his mommy and daddy, especially his mommy; he looked up at her, and could see that she was happier; he looked at his mom with total adoration. He looked over at daddy, and saw him smiling down at him, he smiled back, he loved daddy but sometime he missed his other daddy, he want to see him while he was in New York, but he knew grandma Diane wouldn't have been happy about it, so he didn't ask, he snuggled into his mother side.

They arrived at the dock, and when they got out, Adam lifted his arm to Meredith so she could pick him up, Meredith could see Derek shaking his head, when she bent down and picked him up, but didn't say anything, she would ask him about later. Once they had all gotten onto the boat, Derek grabbed a life jacket for Adam and passed it to Meredith, then he went to prepare the boat to leave the dock, while Meredith put the lifejacket on Adam, and took him below deck, she could tell that he was tired, so she laid him down on the bed, and laid next to him, until he fell asleep, it didn't take him long to drop off, Meredith could feel the tiredness overcome her, but she wanted to talk to Derek first, she would sleep once they got back to the villa. She kissed Adam on the top of his head, and headed up on deck to see her husband.


	18. Chapter 18

**More honeymoon sex and talking going up. Enjoy!**

Meredith watched Derek while he steered the yacht, she could see St John's come into view, she had enjoyed this time on the boat even with the morning sickness, but she was looking forward to getting back onto dry land, hoping that the nausea would disappear at least until they got home, she was wondering how to tell Adam about the baby, and hoping that he would be excited about being a big brother. She couldn't help but worry because it had always been her and Adam, and she didn't want him to think that she didn't love him as much. A part of her hopes that they have a girl, knowing that Derek would spoil her, she knows how much he loves Adam, but does notice that they aren't has close has they should be, being father and son, she knows that it is her fault, she can see how much it hurts Derek that they aren't close, and just hopes that this baby will be.

Derek stopped the yacht, they still had an hour or so until they return the boat, he turned to see his wife watching him, but deep in though. He smiled at her, Meredith could feel her knees go weak, like he always does, which bring out of her thoughts. She smiles back at him, has he captures her lips in his own, catching her off guard for a moment. Meredith quickly responds snaking her arms around his neck, and playing with his curls, at the nape of his neck, has Derek deepens the kiss, he gently pushes her up again the cabin of the boat, Meredith moans into his mouth, she can feel Derek's erection poking her, she giggles, causing Derek to pull away.

"What you giggling at?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Derek, we can't"

"Why not?"

"Adam"

"he's sleeping isn't he" Derek says giving her a smile, has he moved her bikini bottoms out of the way, and placed two fingers inside of her, and rubbed her clit with his thumb, causing Meredith to moan. "Do you want me to stop? He asked, knowing exactly what the answer would be.

"No" Derek captured her lips again with his own, kissing her hard and deep, Meredith hands moves down to the front of Derek shorts, removing his hard cock from its confines, Derek picks her up, and she wraps her leg around his waist, has he places the tip of his cock, just inside her hot, wet core, he pushed it in deep until he was completely filling her up, they both moaned into each other mouth, Derek didn't move, just enjoying the feeling of being inside of her, they both stayed like that just feeling connected, kissing, until Meredith started to move her hips, causing Derek to call out, he bit down on her shoulder so he wouldn't wake Adam up, Derek starting pumping into her, slowly.

"Faster..." Mer said, helping him to go in deeper, Derek sped up going fast and quick, he grabbed her hair and pulled on it, leaving her neck exposed, he started to suck and nip on her neck, and rubs her clit with his thumb, has he still pumping into her.

"Fuck...Meri"

"Derek"

"Mer..."

"Fuck...I'm cumming" Mer call out, feeling her body shake has her orgasm washes over her. Derek quickly covers her mouth with his own to muffle her screams and his own.

"I'm cumming Mer" Derek calls out into her mouth, has they cum together, both reaching their peaks. Derek keeps her pressed up against the cabin, still inside of her, has Mer unwraps her legs from his waist, and places her feet back on the deck. They continue kissing has Derek shrinks inside of her, and pulls out, not wanting to let each other go. They rest their forehead together, just gazing into each other's eyes.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Mer" Derek says leading Meer over to the seat, and pulling her down on his lap wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him.

"Are you alright? You seemed lost in thought earlier" Mer gives him a slightly smile.

"I'm sorry"

"Will you stop saying sorry, i have already told you, you have nothing to feel sorry for Meredith"

"I know Der, but i can't help it, i feel guilty that you and Adam aren't has close has you two should be" Meredith said, looking down at her hands.

"Hey, look at me, Meredith" Derek cupped her chin, and moved her head so she was looking at him, Meredith was biting her lip. Derek kissed her, a kiss filled with love, and appreciation.

"Meredith i am only going to say this once, and i don't want to hear you saying anything about this again. Okay?"

"Okay"

"Stop feeling guilty Mer, I've already said i don't blame you for any of it. I know that i aren't as close to Adam has i would like to be, or as you are, but that to be expected. Adam knows how much i love him, and that is enough. I never wanted to replace what Russell meant to him, and if he decides that he still wants to see him, than that's fine, yes i does hurt sometimes but it doesn't mean i love him any less" Derek places his hand on her stomach.

"My relationship with Adam will grow has he gets older, i hope, but for now, he is doing the best he can, he four years old Mer, he is dealing with everything the best he can, and he calls me daddy, that all i wanted. Okay?" Derek says firmly, trying to get it across to her.

"Okay" Mer says quietly.

"Good" Derek says kissing her lightly on the lips. "You go and wake Adam up and bring him up on deck, and I'll get this yacht into dock" Derek says standing up. Meredith goes into the cabin, while Der get the boat moving again, they are getting closer to St John's when Meredith comes up on deck with Adam, she goes and stands beside Derek, while Adam holds his arms out to Derek, so Derek can hold him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Enjoy!**

They arrive back at the villa, with Adam asleep in the back of the car, Derek lifts him out trying not to wake him, when Meredith quickly runs into the house, Derek wants to run in after her, but he knows that he can't with a sleeping Adam in his arms, he gets into the house and can hear Meredith retching in the bathroom, he lies Adam down on the sofa and covers him up, he makes sure that Adam doesn't wake up before seeing to his wife. He gets into the bathroom and can see her lying next to the toilet, crying. Derek quickly rushes to her side, lifts her up onto his lap Mer rests her head on his chest.

"This is all your fault"

"I know Mer" Derek said humouring her.

"You're just humouring me aren't you?" Derek simply smiled, and Mer quickly lent forward retching again. Derek rubbed her stomach and the baby calmed down, Mer started to feel better.

"I think the baby likes that"

"Well you and she better get used to it"

"She?"

"Well, we have a little boy, now we need a little girl who looks like her mother"

"We have a few months yet, before we find out. What if we have another boy? I don't want you to be disappointed"

"Meredith, i would never be disappointed. It's our baby, Mer. Our's. I love you" Derek kisses her head. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yep"

"Okay. You brush your teeth, and I'll go and start doing some dinner"

"Okay" Derek helps Meredith up and leaves the bathroom.

Derek goes and peeks in on Adam and sees that he is still sleeping, Derek walks into the

Kitchen and starts preparing some dinner for him, Meredith and Adam when his phone ring, he checked the caller ID, and it was a number that he didn't recognise, he had been getting a lot of these phone calls over the past few months, so he ignored it, and switched his phone off, he didn't want Meredith asking questions, at least not at the moment, he could deal with it when they got home. Derek went back to cooking the pasta and the sauce, and decided to do another quick check on Adam, when he noticed Meredith carrying Adam up the stairs.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"I am taking Adam up for his bath, while you are cooking dinner"

"Mer, i really wish you wouldn't carry him, you have the baby to think about"

"Derek, stop with the over protectiveness, i am fine, i know what i can and can't do, please just trust me" with that Derek turns back into the kitchen, he can hear Meredith running Adam bath, so decides to quickly ring Mark. Mark answers on the first ring, like he was expecting Derek to ring.

"Hey man, how's the honeymoon?"

"Yeah it good, Adam arrived today"

"So, that taking away all your sexy time" Mark said laughing.

"Maybe, is everything okay in Seattle?" Mark is quiet for a second, Derek knows something is wrong. "Mark, what the hell happened?"

"Derek you're on..."

"Mark cut the shit and tell me what the fuck she's done now" Derek practically yells down the phone.

"Somehow she got into the house, and trashed it. I have no idea how; all the windows and doors were locked"

"How bad is it?" Derek asked, sitting down to the table and running his fingers through his hair, wondering what he is going to do about it.

"It not a pretty site, she wrecked the bedroom, more than anything"

"Have you called the police?"

"I have, but because there is no evidence they can't do anything about it"

"Damn it"

"Derek you are going to have to tell her before you guys come home"

"I know, but i brought that damn woman into our lives, it all my fault"

"You didn't know she was that unbalanced Derek, none of us did"

"I know that Mark"

"Derek i know that this is worrying you, but try and enjoy the rest of your honeymoon, i will take care of any problems that occur at this end. If i see that bitch she will have something to answer for, disturbing my date with Dr Cooke"

"You're not having much luck with your dates with her"

"Well, tell your stalker to piss off coz Mark trying to get some damn sex"

"I will see what i can do for you" Derek said laughing lightly.

"Joking aside Derek...have a great week, and i don't want to hear from you until you land in New York, okay?"

"What if..."

"I will handle it, say hi to your beautiful wife" Mark says before hanging up on Derek. Derek wonders what on earth he is going to do, he doesn't want to worry Meredith over this but he knows that he is going to have to before they head back home. What Derek doesn't notice is his wife stood in the doorway, having overheard much of the conversation Derek was having with Mark, she knew that something was wrong, it had been with Derek for months, and she just hoped that he would confide in her soon, they weren't suppose to be keeping secrets from each other, not after everything they had been through.

"Hey, everything alright?" Derek looks up at Meredith and gives her a weak smile.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough Derek, how what the hell is going on. We aren't supposed to keep secret from each other, we promised" Derek walks over to Meredith, and cups her chin with his head.

"I promise i will tell you before we go home, but not now, we have a week left, let's enjoy ourselves like we should be"

"You better tell me on earth is going Derek, i mean it"

"I know Mer; I can't lose you not again"

"You're not going too, as long has your honest with me"

"I always will be"

"Good, cause i can't lose you either"

"You won't, you're stuck with me now until 110"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Meredith confirmed, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling him down to reach her lips, they kiss lightly, with all the promises they had just made, and rested their foreheads together.

"I love you so much Mer"

"I love you too, more than you know"


	20. Chapter 20

**More cute MerDer moments. Enjoy!**

The next morning, Meredith woke up, and she reached over to Derek, but his side of the bed was empty and cold indicating that he had been up for a while, she looked over to alarm clock and it was 10 am, she couldn't believe that he let her sleep in so late. She quickly swung her legs out of bed, and grabbed her sweat pants and vest off from the floor where they got thrown to last night, and head out towards the kitchen. She could hear Adam laughing and shouting.

"No daddy, i can't"

"Yes you can, just do it how you would with your arm bands on"

"I'm scared daddy"

"Daddy isn't going to let you go, i will right next to you" Meredith could hear that they were out in the pool, she went and got herself an orange juice, and sat on the lounger on the deck watching Derek and Adam in the pool, Meredith could tell that Derek was trying to teach Adam to swim without his arm bands on, but could also see that he wasn't having luck, but she knew that was why Derek had the inside pool built at the house. Meredith was sat there for ten minutes before her husband or son even noticed her. Derek made sure that Adam had his arm bands on, when he noticed his wife sat down on the lounger; he walked out of the pool, wearing just swim shorts, the water dripping off his well defined shoulder, and chest. She never could take her eyes of him, when he walked towards us, half naked, his swim shorts not leaving much to the imagination, Derek sat next to her, grabbed her hair, and pulled on it gently so her head for tilted back, Derek quickly captured his lips in her, and explored her mouth before pulling away.

"Good morning, did you sleep alright?"

"Fine, you left me in bed"

"You look so peaceful and you weren't rushing to be sick, so i figured i leave you sleeping, you need it Meredith"

"I know, but i hate waking up to a empty bed Derek, it your fault"

"What is?"

"That i can't sleep alone anymore, you ruined me"

"What can i say i have that effect on some women" Meredith swatted him with her hand, Derek laughed.

"I can't sleep without you either" Derek said kissing her again, Adam waved to his mommy from the pool.

"Mommy" he called swimming over to the edge of the pool, where Derek had walked over and lifted him out, so he could go over to his mother. Derek kissed both Meredith and Adam on top of the head and went to start breakfast.

After breakfast while Meredith got Adam dressed, Derek had started to make plan for the rest of the day, the villa looked over St Peter Bay, had their own private beach and they had yet to use it, Derek got a picnic ready for them before going upstairs to get dressed.

It was lunchtime, when they finally made it down to the beach, Meredith could see a picnic blanket with food all laid out, Meredith looked at Derek, with a surprised look on her face, she knew that she shouldn't be surprised with all the things he had done for her this past week.

"Derek..." he silences her with a kiss.

"It alright Mer. Enjoy it, we are just spending some family time together, we don't get to do that often with the hospital"

"That true" she watches has Adam runs into the water edges, and turns back at his parents.

"Mommy, daddy, coming"

"You go Mer i will finish setting up the picnic, then i join you"

"Why don't you go, and I'll finish"

"No, go and play with Adam. Love you"

"Love you too"

Derek watches Meredith and Adam has they go and play in the water, while Derek finishes laying out the rest of the picnic, he watches his wife and son playing in the water. Derek gets the camera out and takes photos without either of them knowing before joining his wife and son in the water. Once they had finally had enough, and were feeling hungry, so they decided to start on the picnic, has they left the water, Derek couldn't take his eyes off his wife in her swim suit.

After lunch Adam falls asleep, so they decided to take him back up to the villa, and put him into bed, leaving them some time. Derek takes a quick shower, before heading down to the kitchen to have a look what he is going to do for dinner tonight, he has to pick Amy up from the ferry dock in a few hours, so he knows that he needs to plan something that won't take too long, he is still rooting around the freezer, when Meredith comes down from her shower.

"Derek, what are you doing?" Meredith's voice makes Derek jump, he didn't realise that she was stood in the kitchen; he went to get up and banged his head on the open drawer.

"Ouch"

"Are you alright?" Meredith says trying not to laugh, but not quite succeeding, a small giggle escapes her lips.

"I could have concussion and you're laughing"

"Derek you're a neurosurgeon, you aren't going to get concussion from a little knock on the freezer drawer"

"I might, i need you to kiss it better" Meredith just laughs,

"Now i get how it works on Adam, but seriously Derek" Derek pulls Mer close to him, and kisses her on the lips hard.

"See all better now, i told you it would work"

"You're nuts" Mer said laughing, walking out of the kitchen.

"Maybe but you love me" Derek yells after her.

"Unfortunately i do" Mer yells back from the sitting room, Derek pour them both out some orange juice and follows Mer into the sitting room. They lay on the sofa watching a little bit of TV, until they fall asleep in each other arms.


	21. Chapter 21

**Last honeymoon update, but not quite going back to Seattle yet. Enjoy!**

Adam wakes them up two hours later; Meredith takes Adam up for a bath while Derek goes and picks Amy up, he stops off and picks up some steaks and salad, before heading back to the villa. Derek notices that Amy is quiet during the drive, and takes a mental note to ask her about it later. When they arrive at the villa, Meredith is in the kitchen, trying to cook Adam some tea, with him complaining that he is hungry.

"Meredith, i hope that you're not cooking"

"Hey you're back, Adam was hungry and i didn't know how long you would be"

"Away from the cooker, i think the owner what like to have a villa left"

"I'm not that bad, Adam always ate my food when it was just us"

"Only because he had to Mer, go and show Amy around the villa and i will try and finish off

Adam dinner, and start on our dinner"

After dinner they sit out on the deck, talking, they invite Amy to stay overnight, since Derek had a couple of glasses of wine with dinner, and he didn't want to risk driving. They decided not to tell Amy about the baby just yet, that they wanted to wait another few weeks until they had seen the doctor and made sure that everything was alright. Derek took Adam up to bed when he started falling asleep on Meredith, leaving Meredith and Amy to talk; Meredith noticed that something was up with Amy as well, but she wouldn't say anything. Meredith dropped the subject, knowing that once they were in New York they would have more of an opportunity to talk. Meredith started to fall asleep on Derek, so they said goodnight to Amy and went up to bed, Meredith fell asleep right away after curling up in Derek's arms.

The rest of the week went by very quickly, they went hiking in the national park, did some shopping on St Thomas, wanting to get presents for everyone back home. Derek continued to teach Adam to swim and by the end of the week, he was swimming a little bit without any arm bands. Meredith and Derek just enjoying spending the rest of their honeymoon with their son, it helped Derek to grow closer to Adam, and even Meredith could see it, that by the end of the week, Adam was asking for Derek a lot more than he used too. Seeing Derek teaching Adam to swim, showed her that she was wrong all those years ago, that when she was pregnant she should have told him, should have given him the chance to be a proper daddy to Adam, she hated that her stubbornness, that her insecurities always seemed to win out, by the end of the week, they were closer has a family, and that was exactly what she wanted.

The night before they were due to fly to New York for a couple of days, before heading back to Seattle, after spending the day on the beach, they went out to a restaurant, in Cruz Bay, they were all feeling a little down that their time on St John was coming to an end. Derek was dreading going back to Seattle and dreading what he needed to tell Meredith before they went home, and after leaving the restaurant Derek drove them back to the villa, Adam had fallen asleep in the back of the car, Derek carried him up to his room, and gently undressed him and put his pyjamas, before settling him in bed, he gave Adam a kiss on top of the head and quietly left his room, he made his way into their bedroom and found his wife sitting out on the balcony looking over at the water in the distance, he could tell that she was deep in thought about something, he sat down beside her, wrapping his arms around her shoulder, and pulling her close to him. Meredith snuggled into Derek, and they just stayed that way for a few moments, Meredith didn't know why but she dreading returning to Seattle, she just had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. She didn't want to leave this place, leave their happy bubble.

Derek ran his fingers through her hair, and buries his head in her hair, taking in the smell that was just so uniquely her.

"Mer, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking"

"What are you thinking about?"

"I don't want to go home, i want to stay here"

"I know, i don't want to go home either, but we have a few more days before we return to

Seattle" Derek cupped her chin, and lifted Mer's head and kissed her gently on the lips.

"What time is our flight tomorrow?"

"It's a one o clock; we get into New York at 5 o clock"

"Are we staying at our mother's?"

"Oh god, no I've booked us into a hotel, mom is having Adam for us the night before we fly

back to Seattle and we are having dinner at mom's tomorrow night"

"Okay, you know I'm worried about Amy"

"So am i, we are having lunch with her, on Tuesday"

"Okay good" Meredith shivers in Derek's arm.

"You feeling cold?"

"Just a little but i want to stay out here a little longer"

"I'll go and get us a blanket" Derek walks back into the bedroom, and gets the bedspread of the bed, and sitting down next to Meredith, he wraps it around them, and lifted Meredith up onto his lap, Meredith wraps her arms around his neck, and relaxes into his chest.

Meredith pulled his head down and kisses him on the lips, and slipped her hand inside of his pants, and started massaging his cock.

"Meredith, that not nice to tease me"

"Who said i was teasing you"

"Mer, the last few times we tried, you ended up..." Meredith kisses Derek on the lips, to silence him, and straddles his lap, making Derek instantly hard, she frees his cock from its confines, Derek pushes Mer's panties aside, and places two fingers inside of her, and flicking her clit with his thumb.

"Derek...stop"

"Mer you alright?"

"I am fine", Meredith lifts her hips, and lowers herself onto his cock, until Derek is completely immersed inside of her, for a moment their eyes locks, finding themselves lost in each other gazes, Meredith wraps her legs around his waist, has Derek goes to stand up, and walks over to the bed, he lies her down on the bed, with him still inside of her, Derek starts pumping into her, Meredith lifts her hips of the bed, causing Derek to go deep into her, Derek stops..

"Fuck...Mer"

"Derek...Please"

"Please what"

"Please don't stop" Derek continues to pump into her, kissing her, his tongue exploring her mouth, Meredith starts to moan.

"Oh god..."

"Meredith"

"Derek" Meredith shouted out feeling her orgasm hitting her.

"Meredith...open your eyes" Meredith opens her eyes, to meet his blue orbs, has their orgasm overcomes them, staring into each other eyes. Derek lets himself come down from his orgasmic high, before rolling off, and pulling Meredith into his arms Mer snuggles into his

side, and slowly drifts off to sleep.

"I love you" she whispers, has she falls asleep.

"I love you too" Derek says, feeling his eyes close, with his wife in his arms.


	22. New York Pt 1

**A couple of New York updates before returning to Seattle. Enjoy!**

They landed in New York at 6 o clock, and hour later than scheduled, but they didn't mind, they were heading straight to the hotel. Derek checked them in, and the bellboy took them to their suite, Meredith was in awe at the suite that Derek had booked for them, she looked around at Derek who was tipping the bell boy.

"Derek"

"What?"

"This is..." Derek kisses her.

"Only the best Mer, it is still our honeymoon. You need to go and have a shower; mom is expecting us just after 8, so we better start sorting ourselves out"

"I'll take Adam in the shower with me, save us some time"

"Okay, I'll get our cases sorted out"

A few hours later, they were on their way to Derek's mom's house in New York City, Adam was sat on his mother's lap; he had fallen asleep when they had arrived at his mother's. After paying the taxi driver, Derek took Adam from Meredith; he stirred slightly before wrapping his arm around his father's neck, and rested his head on Derek's shoulder.

"Love you, Daddy" Adam said for the first time without Derek saying it first, Derek couldn't help the big smile that came across his face, hearing Adam say that, he wrapped his other arm around Meredith and kissed her. Meredith snuggled into him has they went up the steps to his mother's house. They had agreed on the flight back, not too say anything about the baby just yet, to his family, has they haven't told Adam yet, they were both a little worried to how he would react, and they also wanted to make sure that everything was okay with the baby first.

Meredith braced herself knowing how busy the Shepherd household got when all the sisters were there. When Derek opened the door, they were both surprised at how quiet the house was; they were expecting all the kids to be running around.

"Mom" Derek called through the house; Diane came running out of the kitchen.

"About time, you're late" Diane said giving her son a hug.

"Our flight got in late, and we needed to freshen up. Sorry we would have called"

"That okay, Derek" Diane said, giving Mer a hug.

"Hi mom"

"Mer you look good, pregnancy suits you" Both Meredith and Derek stands there in shock, not sure what to say"

"Don't worry i won't tell anyone"

"How...i...we didn't...what"

"Meredith you're rambling. Congratulations" Diane said pulling Meredith and Derek in for a hug.

"Mom, i need to take Adam upstairs into my old room, it's been a long day"

"You do that, and Mer can join me in the kitchen"

"Mom, don't let her..."

"Derek i am well aware of Meredith cooking skills or should i say lack of" with that Diane

guides Meredith into the kitchen.

"Where is everyone, mom? It is awfully quiet"

"Well, i decided it would b nice if it was just the four of us, i know how everyone can be"

"How is Amy? We were a little worried about her?"

"Amy is dealing with some stuff right now, i don't really want to go into it, Amy will tell you when she is ready too, i know you guys are meeting her for lunch tomorrow, so she will probably tell you then" Meredith nodded, when they heard someone shouting through the house.

"Mom"

"In the kitchen, Kath" Diane shouted back, Kathleen came into the kitchen, and Meredith gave her a hug, she had missed Kathleen.

"Hey you, how was the honeymoon?"

"It was wonderful" Meredith said. "Are you joining us for dinner, Kath?"

"If mom doesn't mind, i left Robert looking after the kids, while i see my best friend"

"Of course you can stay Kath. I think Meredith would like nothing better than for you to stay"

"Of course, i have missed you so much Kath"

"I've miss you too, although you might not have too for much longer"

"What is that suppose to mean" Derek said from the doorway of the kitchen, they all turned and looked at him.

"That is a good question Kathleen Milton?"

"I will tell you later, mom" she said leaning over and giving Diane a kiss on the cheek, before going to give her brother a hug.

"So, where is that nephew of mine?"

"He is upstairs sleeping; it had been a long day for him" Derek tells her, going to help his mother with dinner, knowing that Meredith and Kathleen has a lot to catch up on. Kath and Meredith go into the lounge to talk.

Derek calls them in when dinner is ready, Meredith is thrilled with the news that Kathleen has just given her, Derek notice Meredith looking really happy about something, but he can see in her eyes that she isn't going to share, he squeezes her hand under the table, when Kath speaks up.

"Mom, Derek i need to tell you something"

"What is it dear?" Diane asks.

"I have been offered a position has head of psychiatry at Seattle Grace"

"What?" Derek says, nearly choking on his dinner.

"After talking to Robert, i have decided to accept the position. Mom, i don't want you think i am leaving you, but it is something that i need to do"

"Kathleen, I'm happy for you, if this is sure what that this is what you want, i don't want you to stay here for me"

"Thanks mom"

"Congratulations, honey" Diane says giving Kathleen a hug. Derek looks over at Meredith.

"You knew" he mouthed to her, Meredith just nodded her head and gave Kathleen a hug, she was thrilled to have her best friend back close to her again. Derek gave his sister his congratulations, than heard Adam calling out, he excuse himself and saw to his son.

Kathleen left an hour later, having to drive back to New Jersey, Meredith and Derek stayed a little longer than Meredith started feeling tired so they made their way back to the hotel. Once they arrived back at the hotel, Meredith settled Adam into his bed, before joining Derek in their bed, and snuggling into him, she rested her head on his chest.

"What do you think about Kath?"

"You're happy about it"

"Yes i am, i have missed Kath over the last two years"

"You have spoken to Kath practically every day since you moved to Seattle"

"It not the same, i missed all the time we spent together when i lived in the Hamptons, she my best friend Derek"

"I know Mer. It will be good to have her in Seattle. I do miss my family, and it will be nice to have close, and Mark will be thrilled"

"Yeah he will" Meredith giggled.

"I love you Mer"

"I love you too"


	23. New York Pt 2

**An update full of some MerDer loving. Enjoy!**

The next evening, Meredith was having a bath, while Derek dropped Adam over to his mother's getting ready for their date tonight, Meredith was thinking back over lunch with Amy, she was finally glad that Amy had confided in them, but she was dreading tell her about the baby, considering that Amy had just been told that she couldn't have children. She was amazed at how together Amy appeared to be, she knew if that was her, she would fall apart. Meredith was deep in thought that she never noticed Derek was in the bathroom until he joined her in the bath, causing Meredith to jump slightly.

"Hey, you alright" he asked, noticing that she was a little out of it, when he came into the bathroom.

"Yeah, sorry i was thinking"

"What about?"

"Amy"

"Yeah i know" Derek rested his head against her forehead.

"i am dreading telling her about the baby"

"it will be fine, Mer, we just have to be careful how we tell her, but lets not worry about it for tonight, we aren't going to be telling her yet"

"Okay" Derek kisses her, running his tongue over her lips, begging for entry, Meredith decides to have a little fun with Derek, she keeps her mouth closes and giggles to herself.

"You think that funny do you," Derek says, Mer giggles again. "I'll show you funny" Derek proceeds to place two fingers inside of her, causing Mer to moan, Derek quickly kisses her exploring her mouth with his tongue.

"Now that's funny"

"That cheating"

"You made no rules Mer"

"We should get out; I've got a date with my other husband tonight"

"Well in that case, i should do this, so i make you think about this all night" Derek enters her

quickly, filling her up with his hard, thick cock.

"oh god" Mer moans, Derek sucks on her neck, and on her collarbone, has he slowly begins to move inside of her, he works his way down to her expose nipple, and gently starts to suck.

"Derek...stop..."

"Mer, what's wrong?"

"Please don't do that, my breasts are sore"

"Sorry" Derek kisses her hard on the lips, starting to pumping harder into her, and flicking her clit with his thumb.

"Fuck...Derek..."

"Mer..."

"Harder...fuck..."

"Fuck Mer"

"That it...oh god...DEREK" Mer screams, causing Derek to pump even harder into her, has he feels her walls collapse down on him.

"MEREDITH..."

"DEREK..."

"Mer open your eyes" Mer opens them to find Derek blue eyes, darken, just they way they are when during sex, they both scream each other's names has they reach their peaks together. Meredith kisses him, has his penis starts to go shrink inside of her, coming down from their peaks, he pulls out of her gently and he gently moves in the bath so that Mer is on top of him. They just lay there in the bath kissing until they need to come up for air.

"I think we better get out Mer, we have a date to get ready for"

"You need to get out, I'm using the bathroom" Mer said, climbing out of the bath.

"You chucking me out" Derek asked, climbing out of the bath all wet, the water dripping off his body.

"Yeah i am, before i jump you" Mer turns and looked at him, stand there all naked and wet, Derek smirks at her, giving her their look. Meredith bits down on her lower lip, before jumping in his arms, wrapping legs around his waist, kissing him deeply.

"Take me for a ride Derek" Derek pushes her up against the wall, before entering her hard and fast, causing them both to moan gently, both feeling at peace with Derek buried inside of

her.

"What do you want Mer?"

"I want you to fuck me Derek" Derek put Meredith down, and pulls out of her, and turns her to face the wall and places her hand on the wall, and bends her forward before quickly re-enters her, and pumping in to her, hard and fast, Meredith feels his cock going deeper into her.

"Oh...yes"

"Fuck Mer"

"DEREK...PLEASE"

"MER...SHIT"

"DEREK...OH...GOD" Derek can feel his orgasm hitting him, has Meredith starts to tremble has her orgasm hits her.

"DEREK...I'M CUMMING"

"I'M CUMMING" they both scream has their orgasm finally hits them. Letting their orgasm wash over them and coming down from their peaks, Derek pulls out of her, and Mer faces him, leaning their bodies into each other until every inch of them is connected. Kissing.

"That was..."

"Amazing" Derek finishes.

"Yeah"

"I love you so much, Mer"

"I love you too"

**In the next update we finally discover who the troublemaker is, so let's have some guesses to see who is right**.


	24. New York Pt 3

**Last update in New York, Meredith and Derek talk and we discover who the stalker is. Enjoy!**

Meredith and Derek arrived at the restaurant, just before 9, when they had reservations. Derek wanted to take Meredith to somewhere that she felt comfortable, this was their restaurant, and it was here 18 months ago that Meredith had told him about Adam being his son. He really didn't want to tell her about the situation back home and about her, but he had kept this from her for three months, and he knew eventually that he would have to tell her but he really didn't want too. Their waiter showed them to their table towards the back of the restaurant that allowed them some privacy. Derek ordered himself a scotch, just to give him some dutch courage; and a sparkling water for Meredith, during the meal they make small talk, talking about the honeymoon, Adam and Amy, anything but what they really needed to talk about, Derek was stalling, both he and Meredith knew it, they both wanted to stay in their happy bubble for a little while longer. After dinner, they order dessert, sharing a cheesecake, or more likely that Mer would finish it off by herself. Meredith took a deep breath, before asking Derek the one question she really did not go the answer too.

"So, are you going to tell me what is going on Derek?"

"Firstly there is somewhere i would like to show you, than we can talk, is that okay?"

"Of course" Mer said giving him a smile. Derek asks the waiter for the bill, and once Mer has finished they made their way out of the restaurant and hails down a cab, Meredith snuggles into Derek has he put his arm around her, they are silent for the 20 minute taxi ride, Derek breathe her in, afraid that he won't be able to do this again. They both have a feeling that everything is about to change, they both hope that their love can survive this. Meredith has this sense of dread in the pit of her stomach, she places her hand over her abdomen, where their baby lives, the life born out of their love, Derek hand joins her's, she looks at him, and gives him a smile, Derek leans down kisses her gently on the lips.

"I love you Derek"

"Love you too" the cab pulls to a stop, Derek pays the driver, and shows her the spot that he used to come to many times when he was with Addison, just to think, to think especially about her Derek lead Meredith over to sit down at the one spot that has a perfect view of the ferry boats over to Staten Island.

"This is beautiful Derek"

"It is, it's not has nice has our spot in Seattle but it is beautiful"

"Funny how whenever we really need to talk, we always come to see the ferry boats"

"Yeah" Derek said looking out over the water, he takes Meredith hand in his, and interlocks their fingers; Derek takes a deep breath before he starts, and turns to look at his wife, who looks so beautiful.

"Meredith, you know how much i love you right, and i wouldn't do anything intentionally to hurt you"

"Derek you're scaring me"

"There was incident at the house while we were away"

"What kind of incident?" Meredith asks, Derek hesitates and Mer notice this. "Derek"

"Someone apparently got into the house, and trashed it, Mark sorted it out"

"Oh god" Meredith watches him, and can see that he is holding something else back. "There is something else isn't there Derek" Derek simply nods his head "Please just tell me"

"Mark and I think that it was..." Derek pauses, and closes his eyes; he can feel Meredith squeeze his hand, encouraging him to go on.

"We think it was Rose"

"Rose" Meredith thinks for a moment. "That scrub nurse you went out with, for like a second?" Derek just stares ahead, not saying anything.

"What has she got to with any of this?" Mer asks, a little confused to why he would bring her up, in all fairness, she had completely forgotten about her, once she got Derek back.

"Meredith, you know all those weird phone calls that we had been getting, when you would answer and no-one would be there, all of the unordered takeaways that was delivered"

"Yeah"

"I think that it was her"

"Why her, you guys weren't even serious"

"When i broke up with her that night in New York, after mom's accident, she threaten to make me pay for using her, but i never thought anything about it until recently"

"Well what makes you think it her"

"Apparently one of the nurses that Mark had been seeing overheard her talking to someone, she denied it when Mark spoke to her, but after that it got a little more intensified"

"Like what?"

"Well i have thought that i had heard someone in the house" Derek can see Meredith is getting angry.

"She been in our house, and you never thought to tell me, our son was in our house, she could have done anything, did you think about that" Meredith said to him, raising her voice, but not shouting.

"Mer, I'm sorry"

"What else?" Derek looks away from her

"We have had letters, and i think she has been following us, well me"

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long has this being going on?"

"Three months" Derek said quietly

"Three months" Mer exclaims "You have known for three months and you never thought to tell me"

"I thought i could deal with it"

"You thought you could deal with it" Mer says almost mockingly.

"Mer..."

"Don't Mer me Derek, after everything, we have been through, i can't believe you would keep something like this from me. I can handle the thought of someone being our house, hell i can even handle that bitch, but lying to me, Derek, putting me and my son in danger that i can't handle" Derek stands up and walks over to where Meredith is pacing, he grabs her.

"Meredith i didn't mean..."

"Oh, you didn't mean too, so that makes it alright"

"Meredith stop, i didn't tell you to protect you and Adam"

"How is not telling me, protecting us, how can i protect my son when i don't know about the danger" Derek flinched at the word my son for the second time that night, that cut straight to his heart, and let her go, Meredith walked off, down forward the railings looking out over the water, Derek sat back down, giving Meredith time to cool down, to let her process it all, he just wanted her to forgive him, he knew that she would be upset and angry, but to say that he would put the two of the most important people in his life in harm's way, hurt him to his core. He buried his head in his hands and let the sobs over take him. He felt her sit down next to him, and put her arms around him.

Meredith looks out over the water, with tears running down her face, she just couldn't believe that he would keep something from her, and put their son in danger, she knew that Derek had been wrestling with something for the past few months, so it did make sense to her. She is also knew Derek wouldn't put her and Adam in danger not intentionally, she looked back at him sitting on the bench, with his face buried in his hands, she could see his shoulder shakes has the sobs rack his body. She hated seeing him in so much pain, and knowing that she was the cause for it, made her heart ache. She walked up to him, and sat down beside him, and pulls him in close to her, has he cried.

"I am so sorry Mer"

"Derek, we promised not to keep any secrets, and you keep something has big has this from me" Meredith said gently, she lifted his head to meet her, and seeing all the pain in his eyes, hurt, she kissed him gently on the lips, their tears mixing with his.

"I know, i should have told you"

"Sshhh, it's alright, i do get it"

"Meredith i wish you would scream and shouting at me, remember i say Meredith, and you shout, that is the way we are"

"Derek, I'm not going to shout, I'm just upset that you never told me"

"Meredith, I'm sorry, i should have told you, but i thought that i could deal with it, but it obvious now that i can't, and i am a little worried what she is going to do"

"I know you are, but please do not keep any more secrets from me, especially not something like this, if she has much tries to talk to you, i want to know, okay?"

"Okay"

"We will deal with it together" Derek nods his head.

"I love you"

"I love you too, more than ever" Meredith kisses him hard and deep, before pulling away, and looking back over the ferry boats.

**Was it someone you expected, let me know what you think?**


	25. Back To Seattle

**For any of you that can't remember when Rose was in this, it was in the first part of the story, Back To Your Heart. Rose always came across to me as being a bit unstable in GA, so i decided to play on that, the women is delusional. Anyway Back to Seattle...is it a good thing or not. Enjoy!**

They landed in Seattle, on time and unsurprisingly it was raining. Mark was meeting them at the airport, and take Adam to his place, while they went home, they had agreed not to take Adam to the house with them until after they seen what damage she had done. Once they had gotten their bags, and walked out into the airport, they saw Mark there waiting for them. Mark pulled Meredith in for a hug, while Derek shot him evils, Mark just laughed.

"You look good, Meredith, nice and relaxed"

"Well i was till last night" Mark simply nodded, and gave Derek a manly hug, before bending down to Adam

"Hey buddy, did you have fun with mommy and daddy?"

"Uncle Markie, yeah, daddy taught me to swim"

"Did he?"

"Yeah, you swim like this" Adam proceeds to move his arms as if he swimming.

"Oh, so that is how you do it. Listen buddy, do you fancy spending some time over at Uncle Mark's"

"Yeah, can i mommy? Please"

"Of course you can, baby. You got to promise to be good, and we'll get uncle Mark to drop you off later"

"Be good, i promise"

"Okay, come here and give mommy and daddy a hug" Adam gives them both a hug, before holding Mark hand, and walking towards the airport entrance.

"Oh Mark" Derek calls out to him, Mark turns around.

"Yeah"

"No using my son to pick up girls"

"Darn, why didn't i think about that" Mark grins at Derek. Derek just shakes his head, watching Mark and Adam disappear into the distance. Derek turns to his wife.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Not really, but i suppose we have too"

"Well, we could arrange for Mark to have Adam overnight and we get a hotel" Derek winks at her; Meredith giggles at him, and wraps an arm around his waist, and rests her head of his shoulder.

"Let's go home, Derek"

"Okay" Derek says giving his wife a kiss on the head.

When they pull up to the house, just over an hour later, they both released a sigh of relief, at least everything looked normal on the outside, but they also knew that Mark had sorted it out, and cleaned it up for them after the incident. Derek went around Meredith side of the car, and helps her out; they left their bags in the car, deciding to check the house out first.

As they entered the house, they pull each other closer, a little afraid of what they might find, they are relieved to find the great room, kitchen and living area are fine, so they head upstairs to check the bedroom, they go into Adam room, and sees that it looks alright, once they close the door and head over to their bed, Meredith is in shock at the state of the room when she walks in, she knows that Mark has sorted out the worst of it, but it hits her like a ton of bricks, seeing that photos had been ruined, including some old one's of them from years ago which was irreplaceable, and that some of her clothes had been slashed. Mer quickly runs to the bathroom, to throw up, Derek is right behind her, holding her hair back and rubbing her back, trying to comfort her, but finding that he can't, and for the first time in two years he feels completely hopeless, seeing his wife break down like this.

"Mer, i am sorry"

"Don't Derek" Meredith said before hugging the toilet bowl again. Derek can feel Mer pulling away from him, and shutting him out.

"Meredith, please don't push me away"

"Derek, she was in our..."

"I know, baby and i am so sorry"

"We need to do something Derek"

"I know, but what?"

"I don't know, yet, but would you mind if we asked Mark to have Adam overnight, i don't want him here not tonight"

"Okay, I'll call Mark"

"Thank you, go and call him now" Derek kisses her on the top of her head and goes and calls Mark, while Derek is on the phone, he hears the front door slam shut, he quickly say by to Mark, and walks through the house.

"Mer" he calls upstairs, when he hears a car pulling out of the driveway.

"Shit" Derek quickly goes outside, to see Meredith car turn out of sight. Derek quickly runs inside and grabs his car keys, cursing under his breath running out to his land rover.

He just misses the ferry over to Seattle, knowing full well, that Meredith was on at ferry, he tried her cell phone for the hundredth time, but she was ignoring him.


	26. Fury

**Someone finally gets what they deserve. Enjoy!**

Meredith was sat on the ferry, she didn't bother to get out of the car, she usually found the ferry boats ,so relaxing, but that was when Derek was by her side, her cell phone, rang again, she just let it ring, she didn't want to talk to him just yet, knowing that he would try to change her mind. She could feel a wave of nausea hitting, her, she places her hand on her stomach.

"Please baby, don't make mommy feel sick. I'm not mad at daddy but i need to sort this, so please. I'll let a check up when we get to the hospital but i will need to call daddy first. I love you, darling" Meredith feels the boat, dock and quickly drives to the hospital, she gets into the hospital parking lot, and she just sits there staring at the hospital entrance, as her phone rings again, except this time she answers it.

"Meredith, finally, where are you?"

"Derek"

"Are you at the hospital?"

"Yeah i am sat in the parking lot"

"Stay there, I'm on the ferry"

"Derek"

"I love you, you know that"

"Mer, you're scaring me" Meredith hangs up the phone, and walks into the hospital, thankfully not seeing anyone that she knew.

She gets out of the elevator on the surgical floor; the first person she sees is the chief.

"Meredith, what are you doing here, you aren't due back for a another couple of days"

"I know but i needed to deal with something here"

"How was the honeymoon?"

"It was beautiful" Meredith spot in the distance the one person that she was looking for.

"Richard i need to see..."

"Mer, why don't you join me in the canteen?"

"Derek called you, didn't he?" the chief doesn't say anything, Meredith quickly moves in the direction that she walked in, ignoring the call from the chief, Meredith finally see her looking at the OR board, she looks around her thinking how unfortunately this was going to be so public, but once and for all she is going to make sure that everyone knows exactly what is going on.

"Rose" she calls out, sensing her discomfort, and enjoying it.

"Dr Grey" she said turning around and looking at Mer with a slight smirk on her face.

"Actually it Dr Shepherd to you, nurse" Mer said almost gleefully, watching the smirk wipe off her face.

"What can i do for you?"

"You can stay away from my husband and my house" Meredith said slapping her hard across the face. "If you come anywhere near any member of my family, a slap will be the least of your worries" the hallway goes quiet.

"I could get you arrested for that"

"Go ahead, and I'll get you done for stalking, yes Derek told me, so i would watch your step if i was you" Mer said turning and walking away from her, she can hear Derek calling her name, before everything around her goes black.

Derek finds the chief, who points him to the direction off where Meredith ran off too, and he just turned the corner, to see Meredith walk away from Rose, and collapse. Derek rushed over to her, just in time to catch Meredith before she hit the floor.

"Somebody help me" Derek yelled out, the nurse and the chief, rushed over to them. Richard told one of the nurses to go and grab a gurney, has Derek held Meredith in his arm, trying to wake her up, with tears running down his face.


	27. A problem at home

**What happened to Meredith? **

"Mer, baby, please, wake up, please tell me your okay. I love you so much, please don't leave me, baby. I can't live without you" Derek can feel someone hand on his shoulder, and looks up to see the chief.

"Derek, we need to get her to see a doctor"

"Richard, she pregnant" Derek tells him quietly.

"Okay, we will page Dr Jackson" Derek nods before lifting her up, and placing her on the gurney. Derek gives her a kiss on the forehead, before they wheel her off. Derek turns to Rose, who is still stood there.

"If you have done anything to my wife, and baby, i will make sure you never see the inside of a hospital again. You can do whatever the hell you want to me, but involve my wife, and my child, is not acceptable, i will make sure the only thing you will be seeing is the inside of a prison cell" Derek says to Rose.

"She came here and slapped me"

"Good, you're lucky i don't hit women, because i would slap you too.

"Baby, don't be like that" Rose walks towards him; Derek just stands there in shock, before coming to his senses.

"Rose, i love my wife, and she is the one person that make my world complete, you were nothing but a distraction while we weren't together"

"Derek, i love you"

"Rose, you're pathetic, i never did and never would love you, Meredith is the love of my life, and if my ex-wife, couldn't keep us apart with her lies, than you have no chance, you don't mean anything to me, you never did" Derek said to her before heading the way that the doctors took Meredith.

After speaking to the doctor, Derek looked at his wife, lying in the hospital bed, chuckling to himself to her hand automatically on her stomach; he noticed she slept like that a lot, keeping a protective hand on her abdomen, protecting their baby. He watched her, thankful that they had finally had what they had always wanted, a family. He leant down to her stomach, and took her hand in his, and laid his head, in her slightly swollen stomach, it wasn't noticeable to anyone else, but he knew that it was there, their baby.

"Hey baby, it daddy, i am so happy that you are okay, but mommy not very well at the moment, so please be good. Mommy is going to be so happy to know that you are going to be okay, we need to tell your big brother about you, and he will love you just has much has mommy and daddy does. I love you" Derek said, giving Mer's stomach a kiss, before climbing onto the bed, and pulling Mer gently into his arms, placing both of their hands on her stomach, he buried his head into her shoulder, smelling the lavender in her hair.

"I love you" Derek says not seeing the dark hair women in the doorway watching him, slightly fuming.

Several hours later, Meredith starts to wake up, Derek is still cuddled up to her on the bed, watching Meredith, afraid to look away, she looks around her surroundings, and notices that she is the hospital, and notice Derek watching her.

"Hey, you watching me"

"Hey, you scared me Mer" Derek said giving her a light kiss on lips.

"What happened?" She asks a little confused to why she is in a hospital bed.

"What do you remember?"

"I remember going home, and seeing the house, then leaving and coming to the hospital to confront Rose, and then everything went black"

"Did Rose hurt you?"

"No, i remember slapping her, but then i just felt dizzy" Meredith hand automatically went to her stomach.

"The baby?" she looked at Derek with wide eyes.

"Our baby is fine, nice, strong and healthy"

"Thank god" Meredith murmurs, just has the doctor comes in followed by Richard.

"Dr Shepherd, i am Dr Jason Jackson, the new OB/GYN, i have already met your husband"

"Nice to meet you Dr Jackson"

"Now, Meredith, It is alright for me to call you Meredith"

"Yep that fine"

"Well, i am happy to tell you your baby looks good, you are precisely twelve weeks just gone, we did an ultrasound when you passed out, and baby looks nice and healthy, it is a little early for the heartbeat, but it looks good. The thing that i am concerned about is your blood pressure, it is a little high. Dr Webber had just informed me, that you have only just returned from your honeymoon, today, so why your high blood pressure is a bit high is a mystery to me" Derek interrupts him.

"Dr Jackson, let's just say we have had a few problems at our home, i don't really want to go into details at the moment but Meredith got herself worked up today"

"Well i suggest you try and stay as calm has possible.

"Dr Jackson, i am due back to work the day after tomorrow"

"I'm sure Dr Webber would agree that it is best for you not to come back for another week"

"Definitely"

"Good, i want to see in exactly a week's time, i will contact you with a definite appointment within the next few days, i will discharge you, but only if you promise to rest" Meredith nods and Dr Jackson leave the room, and Derek gives Meredith a kiss on the forehead, and follows them out, calling Richard's name.

"Richard, can i take a few more days off, i don't want Mer on her own"

"Derek i can give you days off until Friday, but after then i need you in the hospital"

"What about Meredith?"

"Look, i think of Meredith has my own daughter, you know that, but i can't give you any more time Derek, find someone who can stay with her."

"Thank you chief i appreciate it" Derek says before heading back into Meredith room to take her home.


	28. security

**Super long update. A bit of everything in this update Enjoy!**

Once they get outside of the hospital and Derek gets her into the car, he can tell she isn't very happy.

"Mer, what wrong?"

"I did something really stupid today"

"Yeah, you did but I can understand why you did it"

"But I could have lost our baby"

"Meredith, i could have lost you. You scared the hell out of me when you passed out, i thought all sorts, and i was so scared i was going to lose you. Meredith i can't live without you, let alone bring our son up without you, don't you dare do that to me again"

"Derek i am so sorry" Derek leans over and kisses her.

"I love you, let's go home, and please don't ever leave me, not again"

"I won't, i promise, i love you too"

Derek's mom had agreed to come out to Seattle and stay with Meredith when Derek went back to work, they had finally told Adam about the baby, and he seemed to be happy about, but Derek knew that there would probably be a little bit of jealously once the baby arrived, but he was hoping that Adam would be alright. He had to go back to work, but under the circumstances, he didn't want to leave Meredith and Adam alone in the house, he thought out asking one of his sisters to come out and stay with them but Kathleen couldn't even though she had wanted too, especially after Derek told her what was happening, but there was no way that she could, she had to sell her practice and sell the house as well has packing.

Derek didn't even bother asking Nancy, knowing that Meredith would kill him for even thinking about it, they couldn't stand each other, Olivia was away working and Amy, it would have been unfair to her at the moment, even thought he knew that she would, so he was relieved that his mom had agreed to come out.

The day before he went back to work, they had a security company installing a security system and cameras throughout the house, in everywhere except theirs and Adam bedroom, they had agree it just setting up camcorders when they were out in those room, they want some privacy in their own home, he could see how upset Meredith was over all this, he just wished that he had never had to put her through this, he could tell how worried she was, and he felt awful, she was so tense all the time. He wished that he could find away to help her relax, except for finding a way to get Rose off his back, and even after the talk with his lawyer, he hoped that the restraining order that he had gotten out on her worked, but Derek wasn't taking any chances with his family's safety.

His mom was arriving the next morning, he wasn't happy about leaving Meredith in the house alone even if it was only for a couple of hours. Derek had a meeting with the chief first thing in the morning, he needed to move Rose of his nursing team, and with the restraining order in effect from that day, he wasn't looking forward to discussing that part of his personal life with the chief, even though they were friends, but for one night he just wanted to forget about it, just spend some time with his family.

Meredith was upstairs bathing Adam, while Derek was cooking dinner; he was looking forward to a nice relaxing night, in the company of his wife before he went back to work. She had been really good about not exerting herself for the past four days, he was surprised at how cooperative she was about the doctors order, but he also knew how much she wanted to go back to work, having been off for three weeks, he could hear Adam laughing upstairs and Meredith's giggling, which he had missed so much. She had been so quiet the past few days, but Derek knew not to push her, it was obvious she was feeling better, he went upstairs and look in the doorway of the bathroom, watching Meredith and Adam playing in the bath. He could see how wet the floor had gotten, with them splashing each other, but it brought a smile to his face, it was the first time he had seen Meredith looking so relaxed since their honeymoon, Meredith turns and saw him watching them , and gave him a small smile has she stood careful, and lifted Adam out of the bath, wrapped in a towel. Adam ran pass his father and into his bedroom, Meredith walked over him, and wrapped her arms around his waist, and looked up at him.

"I love you" Mer said to him for the first time in three days.

"I love you too" he leant down and kissed her lightly on the lips, she gave him a small smile before going into Adam's room. Derek went back downstairs to finish dinner off, cooking the trout, which he and Adam caught down at the lake that day, when he heard Meredith clearing her throat; he turned and looked at her.

"I'm so sorry" Mer said, apologising for her behaviour of the past few days.

"For what, Meredith?"

"For the way I've been toward you, i mean to be, i was just trying to process everything"

"Mer, you have every right to be angry i know i kept it from you, which was obviously a mistake but until tonight you haven't said you loved me in three days Meredith, not since we left the hospital" Meredith walks over to Derek, and grabs his face in her hands.

"I Know, it just...i don't know Derek, all i could see was you and her"

"I have never cheat..." Mer silences him with a kiss.

"I didn't mean that Derek, i know you wouldn't, i know it irrational, and my hormones are all over the place. Forgive me"

"Baby, i don't need to. Talk to me if you feel like that again, please don't pull away from me. Don't let her make us doubt each other, not like Addison did, we are strong than that Mer"

"I promise i will, but we need to do something about it"

"I have Mer, i went and spoke to our lawyer today, he is drawing up a restraining order, which will go thought the courts on Monday, and i have been down to the police station, and reported it, even the letters, so hopefully after the police has spoken to her, she should leave her alone, but i am still not taking any chances"

"Good, but do you think that it will..."

"Mommy..."

"Mommy coming darling" she said to Adam before turning back to Derek "we will finish this conversion once Adam gone to bed, love you"

"Love you too" Derek watched Meredith walk off, a little relieved with that conversion.

Meredith walked into the lounge to see Adam looking through his DVD's or more like chucking them on the floor; she could see that he was getting frustrated.

"What are you looking for, baby?"

"I can't find Spy Kids, mommy where is it?" Adam cried.

"It upstairs in mommy and daddy's room, I'll go and get it" Mer tells him, leaning down and kissing him on the top of the head and wiping away his tears, before leaving the room . By the time Meredith gets downstairs, she sees Derek and Adam cuddled up on the sofa, she smiles watching them, the sight of the two of them never fail to warm her heart, Derek is whispering something to him, causing Adam to laugh, she walks over to the DVD player, before turning to her boys.

"What is going on over here then?" she asks, sounding serious.

"Nothing, it's our little secret, isn't it Adam"

"Yes daddy"

"Oh is it now?" Meredith walks over to her husband and son, and starts' tickling Adam, Adam tries to hide behind his father.

"Mommy stop it"

"I though you liked it"

"No i don't" Adam says in between laughing. Just then the door bell goes, causing them to stop; both Meredith and Derek look at each other, knowing that they aren't expecting an visitors that evening. Derek gets up and answers it, but finds no-one there, Derek slams the door on the way in, causing Meredith and Adam to jump. Meredith tells Adam to go upstairs to his room, and lock his door until either her or Derek tell him to open it. She watches her son run upstairs, and hears him lock his door, before she walks into the kitchen, to see her husband pacing up and down.

"Derek" Derek doesn't hear her, so she says it louder. "Derek"

"What?" Derek snaps through clendsed teeth.

"Don't snap at me Derek" this causes Derek to stop pacing and he runs his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, Mer. I just can't do this anymore"

"I know Der", Meredith says walking over to him, and putting her arms around him. "was it her?"

"There was no one there, so i guess it was"

"You call the police and i am going to check on Adam" Mer says kissing him, Derek deepens it, and they can both feel the tension go away, has they get lost in each other kiss. Completely forgetting the situation that had just occurred, Derek, lifted up her shirt, running his hand over her stomach, to the very small bump, which was barely there. Meredith moans has she runs her fingers through his hair, just slightly grabbing at the curls at the nape of his neck, they both pull away breathlessly.

"We need to stop this"

"I sent him upstairs to his room, i said that we could go and get him" Meredith says has Derek kisses her neck, making Mer go all weak, there was no way that she was going to say no, when he was doing those things to her neck.

"Do you still want me to stop"

"just make it quick, Derek" Derek pulls away and smiles at her, he quickly pulls her trousers and panties down, has she undid he jeans, them dropping down to the floor with his boxers, Derek stepped out of them, he lifted her up on to the counter, and with a quick swift movement he entered her, once fully immersed in her, he kissed her hard, they were both so engrossed in each other, that they didn't notice someone watching them, at first pleased that it upset Derek, but seeing them all over each other, she was ready to snap, they wouldn't know what had hit them.

Back inside the kitchen, they just stared into each other eyes, Derek yanking at her hair.

"What do you want, Mer"

"i want you to fuck me, Derek" with that Derek quickly starting pumping into her, hard and fast, Derek latches on to her nipple, sucking and licking at her nipple, while flicking her clit with his fingers.

"Oh god...Derek..."

"Meredith...Fuck..."

"Harder ...Derek..." Mer calls out a little louder.

"Not so loud, baby" has he continues to jump into her, Meredith can feel her orgasm washing over her, she screams out, and quickly bite down on Derek shoulder to muffle her screams.

"Fuck...Mer"

"I'm cumming...Derek..."

"Fuck...Mer...I'm cumming" Derek shouted into her mouth, has they both came together, Derek rested against her.

"That was..."

"Wow"

"Yeah" Meredith giggled, a kissed him again, still coming down from her orgasmic high, when she suddenly pulled away, and pushed Derek away from her.

"Mer, what is it?"

"Shit, Adam's upstairs" Meredith said grabbing her sweats and hastily putting them on.

"Derek clothes now" Meredith says rushing out the kitchen.

"Love you"

"Love you too" she shouts back running up the stairs. Derek hastily gets dressed, and wipes off the counter, and remembers to call the police, he turns to grab the phone, but something captures his attention in the corner of his eye. He quickly goes out the back but can't see anyone; he knows what he saw, so he calls out.

"Rose, i know it you, I'm calling the police, now go and leave us alone" before walking back in the house, and ringing the police.


	29. Talking to the chief

**Derek finally talks to the chief about Rose...and a little bit of drama too. Enjoy!**

That next morning, when he went into work, he left Meredith in bed, sleeping, she didn't get much sleep the night before, he knew that she was worrying over the incident last night, so before he went to work, he brought Adam into their bed, he felt a little bit happier knowing they were together. He was glad that the police, had left one officer on their land, Mark was picking his mom up from the airport at 9, but they wouldn't get to their house until after 10, it was times like this he wished that he had brought a house closer to the hospital, he didn't have to be in until 9 but he had to leave the house by half seven. He had his meeting with the chief, at half nine, so at least professionally he would be rid of her. Has he got on the ferry boat, he looked out over the water, thinking, he was trying to remember what Rose said her ex-fiancé's name was, but he couldn't remember, he would admit that he never really listened to her when she talked to him, his thoughts had always been on Meredith. Once he arrived at work, he had left a voicemail with Meredith to call him, when she got up, he guessed that Adam was being good, and letting Meredith sleep in for once. Has he hung up, his cell phone rang, it was his mother.

"Hey mom"

"Derek, just to let you know i have arrived at Seattle airport, and we are on our way over to your house"

"Thanks for coming mom, we do appreciate it"

"Derek, i haven't got anything important to do, hanging around the Hamptons, i does get boring after a while"

"I remember mom, i have to go i have a meeting with the chief, mom don't be too overbearing with her, she..."

"Hates it, i know Derek, i was there during her pregnancy with Adam" Derek is quiet, he had never thought of that before.

"Derek" Diane said.

"Sorry mom, just leave me a message when you get there, oh mom there is a police officer on the premises"

"Okay, why?"

"I will explain tonight when i get home"

"Okay Derek, love you"

"Love you too, mom and I'll see you later" he said before hanging up, Derek quickly changed into his scrubs, and lab coat before his meeting with the chief.

Derek was sat in the Dr Webber office, waiting for him to get out of an emergency surgery, he was glad that he only had paperwork to do, and no surgeries that day. Derek was pacing around his office, when Richard entered his office.

"Derek, i sorry I'm late, got pulled into an emergency surgery"

"That's okay Richard, i know how it is"

"Of course, you do Derek" Richard motions to Derek to sit down. "How is Meredith doing?"

"She is fine, thanks chief; my mom is with her or will be"

"What did you want to talk to me about Derek?"

"It is about Rose ..., one of my scrub nurses?"

"That is the one that you were seeing before you and Meredith reunited?"

"Yeah chief"

"Is there is a problem?"

"There is, i have had to take a restraining order out against her, sir"

"May i ask why?"

"She has been harassing me, for months sir, she broke into the house while we were away"

"Why didn't you say something before, Derek?"

"I wasn't sure at first to be honest, it was only a few days before the wedding that she slipped up, and i had figured it out"

"Okay, well i will have to suspend her, i can't do anymore than that, but i will need a copy of the restraining order before i can effectively put it in place"

"I understand that Dr Webber, i will get a copy of it to you has soon has it is gone through the courts, but that will be Monday"

"That's fine, but i won't be able to suspend her until then"

"I understand chief, i don't have any surgeries scheduled for today or the weekend i just have paperwork to do. Thank you chief"

"Of course, Dr Shepherd" they shake hands and Derek walks back to his office, unaware of the surprise visitor waiting for him.

Derek quickly called Meredith and was concerned that he couldn't get hold of her; he was starting to worry, with all sorts running through his head.

"Damn it Meredith" Derek mutters to himself, has he keeps trying her cell and the house phone. Derek quickly rushes down to his office so he can get his car keys, his phone rings has he exited the stairwell, on to the surgical floor, when he phone rings.

"Meredith"

"Derek's it mom"

"Mom, are you at the house? Is Meredith alright?" Derek says

"Hmm, that why i am ringing, no one is answering Derek"

"Oh god, mom" Derek starts to panic, his breath hitches in his chest, and he has this horrible feeling in his gut. "I'm coming home" Derek hangs up, and runs to his office, he flings his door open, and not bothering to looking around, grabbing his briefcase, and car keys.


	30. Finding Meredith

**Another update today since i don't have on for LKNB or Lost Without You. Don't worry Meredith is fine. Enjoy!**

"Derek" Derek drops his briefcase, before turning to the person. He stands there was a moment, before walking over to them pulling them into a hug.

"Thank god" Derek says holding his wife and son close to him, Derek has tears running down his face, in relief that Meredith and Adam is okay.

"Derek, what wrong?"

"Why haven't answered your cell?"

"I left it at home"

"Do you have any idea what was going through my mind when i couldn't get hold of you?" Derek cups her face in his hand, and gently rubs her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm sorry" Derek kisses her, hard, and keeps her in his arms, not wanting to let her go, for the first time since she had gotten into his office, remembering that she wasn't supposed to be here.

"What are you doing here, Mer?"

"You left me"

"Mer, i didn't leave..." Meredith silences him with a kiss, leaving both of them breathless.

"What i meant was you left me in bed, you didn't say goodbye, and to be honest i didn't want to be there on my own with Adam"

"Mer, mom is at..."

"Oh my god, Derek, i totally forgot" Meredith gasps, just as Derek's cell phone rings, he looks at the caller ID, seeing it is his mom.

"Shit...i was supposed to call mom back" he flicks his phone open. "Mom, she here at the hospital"

"Mer, okay"

"She freaked out a little this morning when i wasn't there and she forgot you were coming. I am going to drop her and Adam home, will you be okay until we get their" Meredith snatches the phone away from Derek.

"Mom, I'm really sorry"

"Meredith that's okay, just has long as you and Adam are alright?"

"We are fine, can you come to the hospital instead"

"Of course" Meredith can hear Diane talking to Mark.

"We're on our way"

"Bye mom" Meredith hangs up, and walks over to Derek, who is sitting at his desk, watching Adam playing with his cars, that Derek keeps in his office. Meredith sits on his lap, and runs her hands through his hair.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Derek"

"I know, Meredith but everything with her, has got me on edge, and i..." Derek trailed off. Meredith gave him a small understanding smile.

"Derek i promise i will make sure i have my phone on me at all times"

"I am so sorry, Meredith"

"Derek...stop this...i don't blame you, we will get through this together. I love you"

"I love you too" Derek kisses her, and there is a knock at the door, Meredith gets off Derek's lap, and goes to lie down on his sofa, pulling Adam next to her.


	31. Thanks mom

**Enjoy!**

Derek was glad to leave the hospital at the end of the day and go home to his wife and son, all he wanted to do was to cuddle up to his wife and watch his little boy playing with his toys, he had missed them so much that day, he had lunch with his mom, Mark, Meredith and Adam; even if it was in the cafeteria, and after lunch both Meredith and Adam went back home, and Derek missed seeing his wife in the hallways, pulling her into some random on call room, or supply closet to have sex, or even just to hold her, and smell that scent which was so uniquely Meredith. When he arrived back at house, he could hear his mom in the kitchen, and could hear Meredith and Adam playing in the great room, he stood watching them for a few moments before Adam noticed him standing there.

"Daddy" Adam shouted, running up to him, Derek bends down to him, picking him up.

"Did you have fun with mommy and grandma this afternoon?"

"We went for a walk by the lake, daddy"

"Did you? I hope you looked after mommy for me"

"He did, and did a very good job" Meredith says, walking over to him.

"That my boy" Derek says, giving Adam a kiss before putting him down, and pulling Meredith close to him, he runs his fingers through her hair.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too" Derek leans down and captures her lips with his own, and tugged on her lower lip to gain entry into her mouth, they explored each other mouth, Meredith pulls away breathlessly, has Derek places his hand on her abdomen, and rest their foreheads together.

"Mom, in the kitchen?"

"Yep, she won't even let me in there"

"You are suppose to be on rest"

"I know but i am so bored, Derek i want to go back to work"

"We have an appointment with Doctor Jackson on Monday, only two more days Mer, and you will be"

"i hope so"

"I'm going up for a shower; I'll be back in a moment"

"Derek, i'

"Do you want to join me?" Derek asked.

"You know i would, but i better not, had i?"

"Won't be long", Derek gives her a quick kiss, before going upstairs.

When Derek comes down, he see Meredith dozing on the sofa, he grabs a blanket and covers her up, giving her a kiss on the forehead, and whispers i love you into her hair, which smells of lavender, and goes in the kitchen, where his mom is cooking, he walks over to her, and gives her a kiss on the head; Diane turns to give her son a hug.

"Thanks for being here. Mom"

"I'm glad that i could be here, i am a little worried about her, Derek" Diane said to him.

"So am i, mom. I just don't know what to do anymore"

"Meredith did fill me in on a few details, but we do need to talk later"

"I know, love you mom. Thanks for coming and picking her up earlier"

"That what i am here for, just sort it out Derek, she doesn't need this stress at the moment"

"I know, i have a plan, but i need to find out some information about something first" Just than they hear the front door open, Derek quickly walks out of the kitchen and sees Mark.

"Mark, ever heard off knocking?"

"Derek, when do i knock?"

"Good point, but i really need to start locking the front door, with Rose around"

"That would probably be a good idea, where Meredith?"

"She's asleep" cocking his head towards the front room.

"Let's take this in to the kitchen, so we don't wake her up"

Once dinner is ready, Derek goes in a wake Meredith up, Meredith stirs, Derek leans down and kisses her, Meredith arms goes around his neck, and pull him down, so that he laying on top of her, has she deepens the kiss, has their tongues explore each other mouths, Derek moans, Meredith's hands working their way down to his ass, they pull away, and just stare into each other eyes.

"Dinner ready"

"Umm" Meredith murmurs kissing him again, until they hear someone clear the throat, Derek glances up to see Mark stood in the doorway.

"Mark" Derek glares at him.

"Dinner's going cold"

"We are coming, Mark" Derek watches Mark walk back towards the kitchen and goes to get up, but Meredith stops him. "Mer"

"Derek, i love you"

"I love you too, now let's go and eat shall we?" Meredith nods, Derek stands up, pulling Meredith close to him.


	32. Happy Anniversary

**We jump ahead three month ahead in this update,. Enjoy!.**

Three months had passed, Kathleen had finally moved to Seattle two weeks before so Diane had returned home to New York, after staying with them for a couple of months. She had assured them that she would come back when the baby was born, Meredith was now 6 months pregnant, they had discovered that they were having a little girl, Derek was so happy to have his little princess, and Meredith was finally feeling better, it had been a pretty tough pregnancy on her so far, she was finally over her terrible morning sickness, and was currently going working only half days, and so far the chief had allowed Derek to work the same, and though for Derek it meant taking home paperwork with him, but it also gave him chance to spend more time with his family. Things had been pretty quiet on the Rose front, it seemed to him that she might have finally gotten the message, but Derek still wasn't taking any chances with his family. They had a security man with them at all times, and though Meredith hated it, she understood why.

It was Adam's fifth birthday in a few days, so Meredith and Derek had planned a small party for him, with his friends from kindergarten, on their land, by the lake. Meredith was so thankful for Kathleen help, since Derek had been stuck that the hospital for two days, but she wasn't complaining, since Richard had been really good to them. Kathleen, Robert and the kids, had been staying with Meredith and Derek until their own house was ready, and Meredith was enjoying having her best friend around again, she was due to start at Seattle Grace was another week, and they were hoping to have moved into their own house by then, and has much as Meredith and Derek had loved having them staying, they would be glad to get the house back to themselves. Meredith and Kathleen had spent the day shopping, buying things was the baby and for Adam's birthday presents. Meredith had decided to pop to the hospital and see her husband, she just hoped that he wasn't in surgery, Meredith sent Kathleen home, after dropping her off, and told her that she would come home with Derek later, Adam was staying over a friend's house, that night, and Kathleen, Robert and the kids was staying at a hotel, so Meredith and Derek could have some time alone.

Meredith got off the elevator on the surgical floor, and walked toward the OR board, when she heard Mark behind her.

"Grey, what are you doing here?"

"Mark, i come to see my husband for your information"

"He is in surgery, i think Meredith"

"Well, i will go and wait in his office then" Meredith says walking down the hall towards his office, she was surprised to find his office locked, especially if he wasn't in surgery, she pulled her key out, and went to open the door, when she heard the chief behind her.

"Meredith, what are doing here?"

"I came to see Derek considering i haven't seen my husband to two days chief"

"Meredith, he's not here"

"What do you mean he is not here?"

"I sent him over to Mercy West for a consult"

"Mercy west, why didn't he..."

"I told him that i would than i got rushed into surgery and slipped my mind"

"Mark should have told me"

"I don't know if he knew, i didn't really give him a chance to tell anyone"

"Okay, well i might has well go home then"

"I'll get Mark to drive you home okay"

"Don't worry about chief, I'll be fine"

"Meredith, you know full well, that Derek wouldn't be happy about it, and where is the bodyguard"

"I sent him back to the house with Kathleen"

"Meredith"

"Chief, i am at the hospital, i think i am perfectly safe here, and it isn't like Rose is around" Mer said, not noticing Mark, coming up behind her.

"Grey, you arguing with the chief" Mark said jokingly.

"Mark, can you drop Meredith off at home, i don't think Derek will be happy if we let Meredith go home on her own"

"Chief i have a surgery in an hour"

"I will tell your patient the operation has been put back a couple of hours" the chief assures him.

"Okay, has long as the OR is still available" Mark says, knowing how long his patient had been waiting for this operation

"It will be, Doctor Sloan"

"Okay than, I'll be back in about 2 hours, come on Grey"

"Meredith i will see you back at work on Monday"

"Bye, chief" Meredith says before following Mark into the elevator, she notices Mark texting someone, Mark catches her watching him.

"Grey?"

"Yeah"

"Nothing, just texting your husband to let him know that i am bringing you home, so he doesn't worry" Meredith simply nods, she was getting tired of this constantly being watched, whether it was Derek, Mark, Kathleen or any of these security guards that they had hired. They had heard anything from Rose in just over two months, so she had no idea why he kept them around. Mark leads her out of the hospital and over to his car, they make small talk on the way back to the house, Meredith loved their house but sometimes wished it was closer to the hospital, they pulled up to the house, and Meredith thanked Mark before getting out of the car and going into the house.

The house was quiet, she couldn't hear any of the children, and it seemed eerie, she had gotten used to Kathleen kids arguing, she put the alarm on, having gotten use to putting it on over the past few months, before walking into the kitchen, has she opens the door, her jaw drops, at the site in the kitchen.

The kitchen table had been sat up for a romantic dinner for two, with candles; she had tears in her eyes, when she felt someone walking up behind her, and wrapping their arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"You like, Mer"

"Derek" Meredith turns around to him, with tears in her eyes

"When did you..."

"I have been here since lunchtime sorting this out. This is our first night on our own, just the two of us, for months, since our honeymoon, so i figured we would make the most of it and do you remember what happened on this day 18 years ago" Meredith gasps knowing exactly what he meant, usually she remember, but with all the stress of the past few months, it had slipped her mind.

"The day we met, I love you, Derek Shepherd"

"Happy Anniversery, I love you too Meredith Shepherd" his captured her lips with his own, he runs his tongue over her lips, begging entry into her month, she quickly grants has the explore each other mouths, their hands roaming over each other's bodies. They had both missed each other so much over the past two days; they pull away from each other hesitantly, Derek running his hands through Meredith hair, kisses her on the forehead, and leads her over to the table, and pulls her chair out, before going over and getting their dinner.

Derek had prepared them steak, salad, amid fries, and they sat through dinner with Derek catching Meredith up on the events at Seattle Grace, toward the end of dinner, Derek noticed Meredith yawning, and told her to go up to bed, while he cleared up. Meredith tried to tell him, that she would help, but Derek sent her up to bed. When Derek cleared the kitchen, he went to join his wife in bed, has he walked into the bedroom, he could hear Meredith snoring. He walked over to the bed, and kissed her on the head, before going for a shower.

Derek joined his wife in bed, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her close has Meredith snuggled into his arms, Derek soon fell asleep, for the first time in two days, his arms wrapped around his wife.


	33. Adam's birthday

**It Adam's birthday. Enjoy!**

The last guest had just left, both Meredith and Derek were happy how Adam birthday party had turned out and that Adam and all the other kids had enjoyed the afternoon. Diane and Kathleen were tiding up the lawn while the guests left. Derek could see how tired Meredith was, and that she kept rubbing her back, saying goodbye to Miranda and little Tuck. After they had left, Derek joined his wife at her side, putting an arm around her to help to ease some tension in her back.

"Meredith, you alright"

"Derek, my back has been killing me all day"

"Why, didn't you say something earlier?"

"I didn't want to spoil Adam's party, but i really need to lie down"

"Come on then, let take you upstairs"

"Derek, the sofa will be fine"

"Are you sure Meredith?"

"Positive Derek" Derek guides Meredith over to the sofa, when Kathleen walks in with a sleepy Adam in her arms.

"Derek, i think this one is ready for bed"

"I'll just get Meredith laid on the sofa, than I'll take him up"

"Derek, i settle Mer down, go and take care of your son" Kathleen says, Meredith nods at him to tell him that it is okay, he gives Mer a kiss on the forehead, before taking Adam from Kathleen's arm and walking out and taking him upstairs.

Adam snuggles into him, resting his head on Derek's shoulder, and murmurs,

"Love you daddy"

"Love you too, Adam. Did you have a nice party?"

"Yes daddy, i had fun" Adam says simply, while Derek getting him changed and into his pyjamas, Derek tucks him up in his bed, Adam falls asleep straight away, Derek sits there on the edge of the bed, watching his son, he was five today, and he was so proud of him. Derek kisses Adam on the head, before leaving his room.

Once Derek got downstairs, he noticed his wife was asleep on the sofa, so he covered her with a blanket, before joining his mother and sister in the kitchen.

"Hey mom, need help?"

"You can help me wash these dishes"

"Okay"

"So, did Adam enjoy his party?"

"He did, it tired him out, and he went straight to sleep"

"I am so proud you, Derek"

"Why mom?"

"Well, you have done a fantastic job, with Adam. He has accepted everything so well, and he adores you, Derek"

"Thanks mom, i will say Meredith still feels guilty about keeping him away from me all those years"

"That understandable"

"Mom, we discussed this months ago, i have never blame her for any of this, it is my fault not hers, but i just don't know how to convince her"

"Derek she is pregnant"

"I just want her to stop feeling guilty mom"

"Knowing Meredith it not that easy for her, she expects everyone to blame her for everything, like her mother has done all of her life"

"I know mom" Kathleen comes back into the kitchen.

"Mom, you ready to go, the kids are driving Rob mad"

"Yep, you okay Derek?"

"Mom, i am fine, thanks for your help today, and you Kathleen, it much appreciated"

"It fine, looks after your wife, love you"

"Love you too, Kath and you mom" Derek says giving his sister and his mom a kiss and showing them out. Once they have gone, Derek watches his wife sleeping on the couch, and the soft snores coming from her, it was the quietest that she had been in a long time, Derek smiled. His phone vibrates in his pocket; he doesn't recognise the number, but expecting a phone call.

"Derek Shepherd"

"Mr Shepherd, this is Kevin Lee, you asked me too call you" Derek walks into the kitchen and closes the door.

"Derek, please"

"Derek, okay, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I am sorry to bring this up, and wanted to know about your ex-fiancee Rose"

"What about her?"

"My family and me have had a few problem with her in the past year and it getting to the stage where i have become seriously worried, about the safety of my family"

"i can't say that surprise me, Derek"

"Is there any chance that i could meet you and discuss this in person?"

"I am due in Seattle in two days for a business meeting, i don't want my wife to know about this, and i will explain the reason when i meet you"

"Do you know the Archfield Hotel?"

"I do"

"Meet me there at 10 o clock"

"That should be fine, i will confirm that Monday morning, when i know how long my meet is"

"I appreciate this Kevin"

"no worries, see you Monday" he hangs up and Derek is sitting at the table staring out of the patio door, that he doesn't notice someone coming up behind him, and putting their arms around him.

"A penny for your thoughts" causing Derek to jump. "I didn't mean to scare you"

"How you feeling baby?"

"Tired, but i fancy a night in with my husband" Derek stands up, pulling her in his arm.

"I want a night in with my wife, do you think our partner would mind" Derek teased her.

"they probably would, but i don't care" Mer says standing on her toe, leaning up to kiss him, the mouths instantly find each other, their tongues exploring their mouths, before pulling away.

"I love you"

"I love you too. Do you fancy anything to eat?"

"Nope, all i want is for my husband to hold me in his arms"

"He would like that too, how about going to bed, it been a long day"

"I guess i am tired" Derek leans down and kisses her.

"You go up to bed, and i just make sure the security system is on" Derek watches has Meredith walks up the stairs, before checking all the door and windows, making sure the alarm system and camera's are on and goes and joins his wife in bed.


	34. Morning Sex

**Enjoy!**

Derek woke up to the alarm, he groaned looking over to it, seeing it was only 5 o clock, he knew Meredith had work at 7, he leant over and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Mer, it time to get up" Meredith groans, and turns to face him, burying her head in his chest.

"Come on, Mer"

"I don't wanna" Derek laughed at Mer choice of words.

"I know you don't, but you have to go in, remember your in charge of the department today"

"Dr Martin and Crawford going to love that, i can just imagine what they will say"

"You shouldn't care, Mer. You know I will be handing the rein of the department over to you, when the chief retired" Meredith opens her eyes and looks up at him which a look of surprise on her face.

"Excuse me, did you say the chief is retiring"

"Not yet, he spoke to me the other day about taking over as chief when he retires, but like i told him we are not ready for that yet"

"Derek it's your dream"

"Maybe, Mer but we have a baby on the way and you know what that means if i was to take chief now"

"You would never be home" Meredith says sadly, Derek strokes her cheek with his thumb and kisses her gently on the lips.

"Meredith i will always be home, no matter what, i would rather not have chief, if it meant not spending time with you or our family. You are much more important to me than anything else"

"Derek i will not..." Derek places his finger over her lips to silence her.

"Being chief was my dream when i was with Addison, and before i got you back. You are my dream Meredith, you have been for 20 years, we have a gorgeous son and expecting a beautiful little girl, who hopefully will look like my beautiful sexy wife, i have everything i need, and I will not risk us for anything. I love you"

"I love you too" Meredith kisses Derek gently on the lips, Derek deepens the kiss, running his fingers through her hair, Meredith can feel his erection poking her in the stomach, Meredith rolls on top of Derek, straddling him, Derek sits himself up, feeling his cock buried inside if her. Derek kisses her, has Meredith starts rocking her hips, Derek places his hand on her hips to stop, tells Mer to stop.

"Don't you want me..."

"Of course, i do but i want you on your hands and knees" Meredith raises her eye brows, before climbing off Derek. Meredith places her hand on the headboard, while Derek separates her legs, before quickly entering her again, filling her up, he starts to pump into her, slowly at first, and getting faster and faster, Meredith buried her head in the pillows so no one can hear her scream.

"Meredith" Derek calls out before biting on his lips knowing his mother is only down the hallway.

"Fuck...Derek" Meredith screams into the pillow, has her body starts to tremble. Derek holds of his until Meredith comes down from her, before giving in to his orgasm, has he feels it overcoming him. Derek rolls on to his side, bring Meredith over with him his cock still inside of her, has he starts to go flaccid, he pulls out, Meredith rolls to face him, and Derek kisses her.

"You need to get up Mer you have to go soon or you're be late"

"I know, it worth being late for"

"Definitely" Derek says kissing on the head. "Now go and shower and i will make you some breakfast"

"Now see this is why i keep you around" Meredith teases.

"Is that they only reason, i thought it was the incredibly hot sex" Derek says feigning the hurt look.

"That too" Meredith yells back. Derek smiles to himself, pulling on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before heading down into the kitchen. While Meredith is in the shower she think about what Derek said about chief, she knows despite of what he said he still wanted the chief position but also understood what he meant. So far, they have managed without a nanny but if that was too happen, than they would have to consider getting one. She had a nanny for Adam when they were in the Hampton's because Russell had insisted they get one, but Meredith had enjoyed having Adam to herself over the pass too years and didn't want a stranger looking after her children.

Once she got downstairs it was already 6 o clock and she was already late for work since it took an hour to get to the hospital from where they lived, she watched Derek making a start on breakfast, knowing that Adam would be up in half an hour.

"What do you think of Lily?" Derek turned and looked at her.

"Lily?" Derek said walking over to his wife with a cup of tea for her.

"Yeah Lily has a name for the baby and after your grandmother"

"We will add to the list" Derek said kissing her. "I like Isabella too"

"That can go on the list too"

"Right, you better go you're gonna be late"

"Trying to get rid of me, your other wife coming over"

"Yeah, so get out of here" Derek says laughing lightly, placing his arm over her shoulder and working her out to the car, they see Steve, Meredith personal security guard, waiting for her by her car.

"Drive safely, and call me has soon has you get into work. I will try and come and meet you for lunch, i love you"

"I love you too" Meredith says standing on tip toes, giving him a kiss before getting into the car and driving to work.


	35. Meeting Kevin

**We find out a little more about Rose in this update. Enjoy!**

Derek arrived at the hotel, a little before ten, Kevin hadn't arrived yet, a waitress came over and asked what he wanted, and Derek never even noticed that she was openly flirting with him. He ordered him a coffee, and texted Meredith to make sure she got to work okay.

"Derek Shepherd" Derek stands up.

"You must be Kevin" Derek says holding out his hand, Kevin shakes it, and sits down.

"Thank you for meeting me, i know that this can't be easy for you"

"It not but i don't want anyone else to go through what my wife went through, it still give her nightmare now. So, what do you want to know?"

"How did had you been with Rose?"

"We met a college, in my final year; she was her second year of nursing school. Let just say i didn't realise at the time but she got in my life so fast and quickly that i didn't even realise what was happening. Can i ask how you met her?"

"I am a neurosurgeon at Seattle Grace; she was one of my scrub nurses. I and my wife weren't together at the time, we were friends, and i went out for her for about 3 months"

"What happened between you and Rose to make you break up?"

"Meredith, that my wife, we have a long history, one that is very complicated, at the time we were just friend but i have always loved her, my mom was in a car accident, and to cut a long story short, i realised that Meredith was the one that i had been waiting for, in a way Rose was just a distraction, when we broke up everything was fine until Meredith and myself announced we were getting married"

"Rose i discovered was very clingy and needy and hated me having friends, i had met my wife but we weren't together, we were friends, she gave me the strength i needed to leave Rose, like you when our engagement was announced that when she start, firstly sending me letters, and then start stalking my wife"

"I haven't heard anything for a while, but i don't want to take the risk of my family getting hurt. We have a little boy at home, and Meredith is currently pregnant"

"Derek, i didn't discover it until it was too late, but Rose has a history of mental illness, she had mental breakdown about five years, just after we broke up, and a year later she started harassing my wife, it got worse when she got pregnant, and when our daughter Kaylee was born, she tried to take her, that when the police caught her and she was admitted to a psychiatric ward"

"How on earth did she manage to get a job in a hospital?"

"She probably changed her name back to her mother's maiden name; she always used her father name when we were together, except for her degree, and so even if they did a criminal record check, they wouldn't have found anything"

"Derek, i suggest you find a way to make your family safe, while she is still out there, i dread to think what she is capable of"

"If i asked you to speak to the police, would you?"

"Derek, i don't want to drag this up for my wife, what i do have..." Kevin says pulling something out of his briefcase, and handing the large manila folder to Derek. "This is all the case files from the police investigation from our case, it contains notes from the police files, and psychiatric evaluations, and the hospital recommendations, that only a copy, i have the original at home" Derek takes the files from him.

"Thank you Kevin"

"I hope for you and your family sake you don't hear from her, but keep them safe Derek"

"I will thank you for meeting me" As Kevin leaves, he take a quick look through the folder that he had given him, he looked at his watch and saw it nearly 11 o clock, he decided to stop of the hospital a little earlier, and photocopy of the file before handing it over to the police, he had just walked out of the Archfield, has his cell rang, it saw it was Richard's personal line, and that was a little odd.

"Richard" Derek answered.

"Derek, can you get to the hospital now"

"What going on?"

"I will explain when you get here" Webber says with some urgency, Derek can hear Meredith crying in the background"

"Is that Meredith? Chief what happened?"

"Just get here now"

"Chief, tell me what the fuck is wrong? Derek yells down the phone.

"Derek, don't talk to me like that, just get here" Derek hangs up and jumps in the car, and slams on the accelerator nearly hitting a car, has he pulls out, but Derek just wants to get to the hospital and check on his wife.


	36. Condoscences

**This is a really long update, I can't find a good place to split it in two. And i am sorry about the wait i didn't mean to make you wait so long.  
**

Derek arrives at the hospital in record time, he pulled in quickly into his spot, before rushing in the building and up the stairs, he didn't want to go in the elevator it was too slow. Derek didn't even notice anyone speaking to him, his sole purpose who to get to Richard's office, he didn't even notice the chief secretary sat at her desk, he barged into Richard office, and saw Meredith in tears, Richard holding her. Richard moved out of the way allowing Derek t o take his place has Meredith cried in his arms.

"What happened, baby?" Derek says into her hair.

"I...Der...Can't..." Meredith choked out in between sobs.

"Sshhh" Derek rocks her slightly; he has one of his hand on her abdomen the baby is very active, it can tell his mommy is very upset. Derek just sits there holding her until she can't cry anymore.

"Meredith", Derek says, Meredith looks up at him, and he can see the sheer terror in her eyes, and know automatically who made her like this.

"I am so sorry baby, it all my fault"

"Stop it Derek. Where were you?" Meredith pleads with him

"I had a meeting with her ex fiancée" Derek tells her, Meredith buries her head in his chest.

"Why?" Richard asks

"I needed to find out more about her"

"And?"

"Apparently she has a history of this" Derek tells Richard.

"oh god" there is a knock at Richard's door, and sees that it is Kathleen, Richard had called her up, knowing that she was Meredith best friend. Kathleen was shocked at the look of her brother and best friend.

"Derek, what happened?"

"Rose" Derek says simply.

"Meredith" Kathleen says gently, placing her hand on her back. Meredith lifts her head from Derek's embrace to look at her, and what Kathleen sees in Meredith's eyes scare her.

"Kath"

"What Derek?"

"Can you take her into my office, i have a personal shower in there, and get Meredith changed and wait for me, lock the door behind you, and don't let anyone else but me in there, promise me, while I'll talk to the chief" Derek begs Kath.

"Of course"

"Meredith" Derek says gently, cupping her chin with his hand, lifting her head up to look at him. "I want you to go down to my office with Kathleen, and get changed than i am taking you home"

"No, don't leave me please" Meredith pleads with him, clinging to him even more.

"Meredith, i need to talk to the chief, Kathleen will look after you, just to my office, and Kathleen will lock the door until I get down there"

"I promise Mer, i love you"

"Me too" he nods to Kathleen who goes to take her in her arms, but Meredith shakes her off.

"I am not going to be subjected to anymore Seattle Grace gossip today, there has been enough of that" Meredith says sounding a lot stronger than she actually felt. She knew everyone would be staring at her, she wasn't about to give them anymore reason to be gossiping.

Once Meredith and Kathleen had left the chief's office, Derek turned around to Richard.

"Richard what happened? I am sorry about my outburst on the phone, it just when you wouldn't tell me what was wrong i panicked and thought the worse"

"I will let you off this once Derek, because i understand if that was Adele i would have been exactly the same. I did want to tell you over the phone before i know how you would react, Derek"

"Thanks chief"

"The switchboard received a phone call from an unknown caller asking to speak to Meredith; she was in here talking to me when she got the page so i told them to put it through to my office. The person on the other end of the phone said that you and Adam had been in an accident" Derek sits there in shock and automatically knows exactly who it is.

"I am going to kill her" Derek says angrily, getting up from his seat, Richard is right there in front of him.

"Derek you need to calm down"

"Calm down seriously"

"Derek, you aren't any good to Meredith if you get yourself worked up. I have called the police, and they want to speak to Meredith later, they are currently interviewing other members of staff, i told them that you would want to take Meredith home and it best for them to wait until later"

"Okay chief...I am going down to my wife"

"Derek, i am giving you and Meredith has much time off has you need i will have Dr Crawford, temporary head of department until you get back"

"Thanks chief"

"Derek take care of them you know how much Meredith means to me"

"I will chief" Derek walks out of the chief's office, not noticing all the stares and whispers; he is focused on one thing and one thing only to get to his wife. He feels someone slapping him on the back.

"What Mark?" Derek says sounding irritated.

"How's Meredith?"

"Not good Mark, the stupid bitch told Meredith that Adam and me had been in accident"

"Rose?" Mark asked already knowing that it is, they walked onto the elevator and was relieved to find that they were they only ones on there.

"How can anyone tell a pregnant woman that?"

"I wouldn't like to know what go through that woman's mind"

"Mark for the first time in my life i want to hit a woman"

"I know, Derek. What are you going to do?"

"I am going to take Meredith home, and once we have spoken to the police, i am taking Meredith and Adam to mom's, spend a few days with her, give her time to relax, before i come back here and sort this out once and for all. This is the last straw, Mark, i have had it" the elevator door opens and Derek says a quickly bye to Mark, before he is gone. Derek practically runs along the surgical floor to his office, knocked on the door hard, before Kathleen lets him in, Derek sees Meredith curled up on his sofa, still in her scrubs.

"Kath"

"She wouldn't let me touch her Derek; she has been like that since we got here"

"Thanks for staying with her Kath"

"Hey, there is no where i would rather be, you know that"

"Kath would you be able to do us a favour and pick Adam up from school for us"

"Of course, and we will pick him up later"

"No problem, Derek" Kathleen give Derek a kiss on the cheek, Derek walks over to his wife, taking her in his arms.

"NO...NO...NO" Meredith screams against him, hitting him with her fists.

"Sshhh, Mer, it me baby"

"Derek" Meredith says sounding so defeated.

"Meredith, i am so sorry about this, none of this is your fault"

"How can...someone say that" Mer said quietly

"I have no idea. How would you feel about spending sometime i New York, it Christmas soon"

"It is, isn't it? Derek i can't fly" for the first time since Derek entered his office, Meredith looked up at him

"I will figure something out, i want to get you and Adam out of Seattle" Derek tells her.

"What about you?"

"I'll be coming with you for a week, and then i want you and Adam to stay with mom, while i sort out this Rose thing"

"Derek, you can't leave me" Meredith starts to cry again, clinging on to him.

"Meredith i am not going anywhere, you are stuck with me, forever"

"I like the sound of that, forever. I love you"

"I love you too"

"Please don't leave me in New York, Derek" Meredith pleads with him, but Derek knows that she isn't safe here.

"Meredith, i want you, Adam and our baby safe," Derek places his hand on her abdomen, and kisses her ever so lightly on the lips. "If that means that i have to leave you in New York, Mer than that is what i will do, i am not putting you in any more danger, i should have dealt with this a long time ago"

"Derek..."

"Let's get you changed and we can get you home" Derek stands up to grab the spare pair of clothes he keeps in his office for her, but he can see she is in no state to do anything. Derek starts undressing her, taking on her scrubs. He leans down and kisses her belly, causing Meredith to giggle slightly, like she always did. Derek proceeds to get her dresses, before giving her a gently kiss on the forehead.

"You realise any other time, we could be having sex on this couch"

"I know, what a waste" Mer replies.

"Let's get you home, baby" Derek pulls her up off the couch and wraps his arms around her waist, Meredith clings on to him for dear life. As they leave the office, Olivia, one of the nurses, calls out to Derek.

"Dr Shepherd, i need to see you a moment"

"Can't it wait" Derek snaps at her

"I am sorry but it can't, it's important" Olivia says.

"Derek" he hears Mark saying from behind him.

"Mark could you do me a favour please, and take Meredith down to the car, just don't leave her side"

"Of course i won't"

"Meredith, i need you to go with Mark, i will be down in a minute"

"No, Derek"

"Mer please Mark will look after you"

"Can't i stay here with you, please?"

"Will you sit with Mark here then?"

"Okay" Mark takes Meredith from Derek, before Derek walks over to the nurses desk.

"What is that is so important Olivia?"

"These came for the other Dr Shepherd" Olivia said passing him some flowers, they are lilies and they have a card with them, Derek opens the card to read;

_Meredith, condolence on the loss of your husband and son, R_


	37. Alone time

**The story is starting to wind down now, the drama is starting. There is only about five/six updates left. Enjoy!**

Meredith and Derek had spent a few days in New York together, now Derek was flying home, they had spoken to the police before flying out to New York, and now Derek had to fly back and give them the file that Kevin had given him, he had left it in his office after all the commotion, and wanted to make sure his family was safe first. He was stood in Newark airport, with his wife and sister Olivia, waiting for his flight to be called, Meredith was sat in the chair next to him, clinging onto him, afraid that something was going to happen, at 7 months pregnant, Meredith was terrified at losing him again, so matter how many time Derek had assured her it wasn't going to happen, all of this with Rose, combined with her pregnancy left her feeling vulnerable, and she hated being away from him at the best of times. They called his flight, and Meredith walked to the gate with him, holding his hand, before Derek had to hand his ticket in, Derek turned to Meredith who had tears in her eyes, Derek pulled her close holding her, Derek leant down and kissed her, softly, before Meredith deepened it, Derek pulled away reluctantly, not wanting to leave her, but knew that he had too.

"Meredith, i will be back before you know it, look after Adam and baby for me. I love you so much"

"I promise, I love you too" Meredith says matching Derek's tears, Meredith could feel Olivia arms around her has Derek let her go, he smiled and waved before disappearing into the tunnel. Meredith sobbed in Olivia arms, before pulling herself together, and walking out in to the cold New York winter sunshine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek lands in Sea-Tac airport, at 2 o clock in the afternoon, once he is out of the terminal he called Meredith to let her know that he had landed safely, before collecting his car, from the airport car park and driving into Seattle. He decided not to go straight home, but stop by the hospital Mark had gotten the file from Derek's office, Derek thanked him, and told him that he would be back at the hospital briefly after attending the police station and hand in the file that he had got, he left a photocopy of them, and while they were in New York, he wasn't going to risk leaving them at the house.

Derek asked for Detective Maybourne, the same detective that had spoken to Meredith only days before, and handed him the file that he had, telling them it was from an investigation that her ex had gone on her when she was stalking him, and that Kevin had agreed to talk to them, but only at his office. Derek knew that there was a warrant out for her arrest, but so far, they hadn't been able to find her. Derek said that they would be staying in New York until she was in custody.

Derek was only in Seattle for that day, so after the visit to the police station, he went back to the hospital, he wasn't worried about the house, since Mark was staying there, he wanted to tell the chief that he would be staying in New York at little longer, and that he would contact him when they would be back. Derek also wanted to check in with Doctor Crawford, and make sure that his department was running smoothly, before he could even get to his office he was stopped by Mark, and they just chatted quickly, before Mark was paged away for a 911, Derek was glad, he wasn't really in the mood to be dealing with everyone, he just wanted to get back to New York and his wife.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in New York, Meredith was enjoying sometime to herself, Diane had taken Adam out to the toy store, to get him some Christmas presents, since they would be staying in New York until the baby came, there was no way the airline was going to let her fly at 8 months pregnant. It gave Meredith some long needed alone time, she had been suffering from backache all that morning and it was agony, she wished that Derek was there with her, to give her one of his back rubs. Derek had only left that morning and was due back late that night, but she was missing him like crazy, and she hated the thought of him alone in Seattle, with that psycho out there, Derek didn't know it but she had read the report that he was given, and she had been secretly doing her own investigation into it with help from an old friend, but Derek had gotten there before her. She was a little worried about reading how unhinged Rose was, but in a way she felt sorry for her but not enough to cloud her judgement she had made their lives living hell over the past 7 months, Meredith relaxed in front of the TV, decided to put a DVD on, after a few minutes finally deciding to watch the Notebook. She needed something sentimental on at that moment, Meredith hated romance films but for some reason since being pregnant, she hadn't stop watching that film and had even made Derek sit down and watch with her, Allie and Noah story kind of reminded her on her and Derek story.

Meredith was half way through the film, when there was a knock at door, she couldn't imagine who it was, but thinking that it was one of Diane friends; she decided to open the door, she was surprised to find it was the one person that she had never wanted to see.

"Hello Meredith" Meredith tried to slam the door, but the other person is too quick for her and manages to pushes against Meredith and get inside the house.


	38. Rose

**I am not dragging this out. A nice long update. And there are only 3 more updates left of this fic.  
**

Previously on I'll be There

"_Hello Meredith" Meredith tried to slam the door, but the other person is too quick for her and manages to pushes against Meredith and get inside the house._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

"How did you...?"

"Find you, trust me Meredith when i want something i get it. Well don't you look pregnant, how long is it now" Rose says, standing in the doorway so not to let Meredith pass, Meredith considered trying to get to the backdoor, but know there is no way she would be able to outrun Rose at 7 months pregnant. Rose pulls out a gun, pointing it toward Meredith stomach, where their baby was housed. "Now i hope you weren't considering doing something stupid, Doctor Grey" Rose put an emphases on the Grey. "How about we go into the lounge, you look like you are ready to drop, Meredith" Meredith decided to listen to her knowing that, the best and safest thing she can do to listen to her, no matter how much her head screams to her to run. If she can keep Rose calm, than there is a better chance that she might be able to get through to her, so Meredith walks into the lounge, collapsing in the chair, has Rose sat opposite her.

"What do you want, Rose?"

"You know what i want, where is he?"

"Where is who?"

"Meredith, playing dumb with me isn't going to work, you know what i want"

"My husband" Meredith says, coldly.

"He won't be your Husband much longer" Rose spat at her.

"Rose, you really think that Derek is going to leave me?"

"He will, when he sees that I've got something that you can't offer him"

"And what is that Rose, love, kids, well look at me, i only have two months to go"

"That can easily be changed"

"Do you think Derek is going to come running to you, if you hurt me or his baby?"

"It probably not even his baby, since you are a whore"

"Excuse me"

"I know about all about the little affair, with Derek while he was married to his wife, if he can cheat with you, than what is stopping him from cheating on you"

"How did you..."

"His ex wife is very helpful"

"Addison, oh i bet she told you the truth" Meredith said sarcastically, not meaning too, but not able to help herself.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me; i think i am the one here with all the power"

"Rose, Addison is a liar. Addison was the one that started it all, by telling me that she was cheating with Derek, even though we were engaged, and actually its none of your business, mine and Derek history" Meredith finishes, just has the phone rings, Rose shakes her head at her, and it goes onto answer machine.

"_hey Mer, just checking in, i hope you and Adam are okay, i miss you, and see you when i get back tonight, give Adam a kiss from daddy, and tell Lily to behave herself. I call you when i get to the airport, love you"_

Rose looks at Meredith with a look of thunder on her face, she is not happy to hear that message, but she looks at Meredith with a smirk on her face.

"At least, I can say you won't be seeing him again"

"Rose, what are you on about?"

"Do you think i am going to let you keep him? I love him Meredith and i am not about to lose him again"

"Rose you can't lose someone you never had"

"He loved me, and then he fell under your spell, you want him to miserable, if you can't him, than no will right?" Rose says to her angrily, getting right in Meredith face, Meredith was not surprised at the venom in her voice, she look at Rose like she was crazy.

"Rose, Derek never loved you, he is the love of my life, and i am the same to him, Addison couldn't take away our love for each other, what make sure think that you can"

"He doesn't love you"

"Rose, if he didn't love me, he wouldn't have ruined his marriage or married me"

"You brainwashed him" Meredith wanted to laugh.

"Rose, I'm pregnant. Trust me Derek loves me"

"Well, not for much longer"

"Rose, what are you going to do?"

"I am going to give you an injection, to induce you" Meredith can see how serious she is, and Meredith can't help a wave of panic overcoming her, she knows that she is not far enough along to deliver just yet.

"Rose, you're a nurse, i am only 30 weeks gone, you will kill my baby if you do this"

"What choice do i have, he won't leave you if you're pregnant, I have to do this. The baby will survive, Meredith, plenty of people have delivered this earlier and the babies have been fine"

"You do have a choice Rose" Meredith can feel a panic attack coming on, has she fight for her unborn child. "Rose, please give my baby a chance, if you want Derek than i will leave, just please don't harm my baby"

"Do you think that he is just going to let you leave?"

"He won't stop me, Rose, i just want my family to be safe" Meredith prays Derek will forgive her; she needs to make sure that him and Adam are safe.

"I need to think" Meredith shifts uncomfortably on the sofa, with the baby pressing down on her bladder, Meredith looks up at Rose.

"Rose, i need to use the bathroom"

"You will have to hold it"

"Rose, I'm pregnant it not really my choice, it not like i am going to go anywhere, at this size"

"Fine" Meredith manages to get up, and Meredith walks to the downstairs bathroom , Rose looks inside to make sure there is no where that Meredith can escape from.

"You have 5 minutes, and keep the door unlocked" Meredith nods and closes the door behind her. She pulls out her cell phone that she managed to hide from Rose, gratefully that she had kept it on silent, she had a ton of missed called from Derek, Meredith quickly type out a text message to Derek.

**Derek, she is here. Help me, love you x, **

Meredith quickly sends the message off, and hides her cell phone in with the handtowels that are in the toilet, and opens the door.

"I need a drink, Rose, and some food, i guess you will have follow me into the kitchen" Meredith says starting to walk toward the kitchen, Meredith is trying to keep has much control has she can in this situation, Rose grab Meredith arm.

"I don't think so Dr Grey, it not good for you to eat before you have your baby, just in case"

"Rose, don't be so stupid, please"

"Enough talking" Rose snaps at her dragging her into the lounger, and pushing her onto the sofa, Rose goes over to her bag, and pulls out a needle , and fills it up, before walking over to Meredith, Meredith can feel the fear over wash her.

"Rose, please don't do this" Meredith begs her.

"I'm sorry, Meredith, but as long as you here, Derek will never be mine. I promise i will look after your baby and your son" she whispers in Meredith ear, before forcing her to lean forward and jabbing the needle into her lower spine.

At this point, Meredith is terrified, she doesn't want to deliver her daughter here, Meredith places her hand on her stomach, and whispers.

"Hold on, for mommy, please Lily" Meredith can feel Lily kick her, Meredith closes her eyes and prays for Derek or someone to come inside, Meredith sits on the sofa for several hours, not moving, in case it bring on the labour quicker, she can hear police cars in the distance, has a pain rips through her, she bite down on her bottom lips so she doesn't cry out, not to alert Rose. She let her mind wonder back to their honeymoon, all the times they made love, how tender Derek watches her, never taking his eyes of her, she thinks that she can hear Adam voice calling out for her. This brings her back into reality, she can hear Rose pacing up and down, and police cars outside the house.

"Meredith, you have to..." Rose says before the phone rings.

"Rose, leave now, and i won't say anything to the police, please" Meredith begs has another contraction rips through her; Meredith grabs hold of the arm of the seat. Rose focuses on Meredith and either of them hears the front door opening and someone rushing into the room.

"Meredith" Meredith head shoots up, and she sees the eyes that had prayed to see for the past several hours.

"Der..." Mer screams has another contraction hits her. Derek goes to rush to Meredith's side, but Rose step in between them.

"Stay away from her Derek"

"Rose, what have you done to her?" Derek asks, not taking his eyes of Meredith, their eyes stays locked, Derek silently promises her that she will be alright, Meredith nods.

"I have brought on the labour, that way you don't need to stay with her. We can finally be together Derek"

"Rose, i will never leave Meredith" Derek says looking at Rose for the first time, he looks back at Meredith, to find her looking at him straight in the eye.

"Derek" Meredith says in between contractions. "Its okay, be with Rose, if that what you want, we will be alright" Derek looks at her in disbelief. "I will be alright, we will be alright, Adam, Lily and me" Meredith gives him a small smile, and Derek gets what she is doing, so he turns back to Rose.

"Okay Rose, i can't deny it any longer, i do love you"

"Do you mean that?"

"I do but we need to get Meredith to the hospital i need to make sure that she and the baby is okay"

"I don't know" Rose paces the length of the living room.

"Rose, if we don't get Meredith to the hospital, i will never be able to forgive you, let alone me with you. Please i am begging you" Derek walks over to Rose, and takes her in his arms and kisses her gently on the lips.

"If we get her to the hospital, then you will be with me"

"I will, now please give me the gun, it will be okay, baby"

"You won't leave me again"

"Rose, i will never leave you, now please, the gun" Rose hesitantly gives him the gun, Derek takes it off her and steps back. "You can come in now" Derek calls out.

"Derek, what happening?" Rose says when she sees two police office come in and grabs her before she has a chance to get anywhere.

"You are under arrest on charges on stalking, harassment, and kidnapping, you will come with us" Detective Maybourne, but hand cuff on her and starts to lead her, has Derek rushes to Meredith side, pulling her close to him. As the officers lead Rose out, kicking and screaming.

"Derek...you didn't...Derek, i love you..." she screams, has Derek comforts his wife

"Meredith, i love you so much" Meredith grabs him has another contraction hits her.

"Derek, she...labour...baby coming...love you"

"An ambulance is on its way Meredith" Derek says smoothly.

"Please, save our baby, it too early" Meredith begs Derek just has the ambulance arrives, they got Meredith on the stretcher, just has Diane comes in.

"Derek, Meredith"

"Mom, we have to get Mer to the hospital, where are going to New York University hospital, and look after Adam for us, please, love you" Derek gives his mother a quick kiss on the head, before following his wife out and into the ambulance.

**The bitch is gone, but still a little bit of drama to come.**


	39. Baby time

**An old 'friend' turns up. Enjoy!**

They arrived at the hospital in 10 minutes, but Meredith contraction was now only 2 minutes a part, Derek knew it was too late to stop the labour, but they still had 10 weeks left, once they arrived in the hospital, the OB/GYN was the one that either of them wanted to see again.

"Meredith Shepherd, I am Dr Montgomery, the OB/GYN attending" Addison said walking into the room, she lifted her head from the chart, and found herself looking into the eyes of her ex-husband.

"Derek"

"Addison, I thought you were in LA"

"I was, but I missed New York too much" Addison says to him, noticing Meredith looking at her with a death glare. "Meredith"

"Addison, I really don't think it is a good idea, you delivering our baby"

"Derek, Meredith, I understand how you feel about me and I don't blame you, what I did was out of order, and I am sorry, but reading over Meredith's file, since your baby, is so premature, we aren't taking any risks. You need the best OB/GYN we have got and that is me. Derek, you know my success rate, so please let me help you, I have a lot to make up to the two of you. Addison says to them, her eyes going from Derek to Meredith. Derek looks at Meredith, but Meredith is in so much pain, that she simply nods.

"Okay Addison, but if anything happens to my daughter…"

"Derek, I am more professional than that" Addison slips on a pair of gloves, and sit down at the end of the bed. "Meredith, I am going to examine you, it might hurt" Addison gives her a quick check over, before writing in her chart. "Meredith, you are nine centimetres dilated, so not long now. I am going to hook you up to a machine to check your heart rate, during the birth. Can I get you anything for the pain?"

"Just some gas and air please, Dr Montgomery" Meredith said trying to polite, Meredith knew that Addison was one of the best OB/GYN in the country. Meredith grabbed hold of Derek hand has another contraction ripped through her. Derek lent down, and spoke to her, placing the cold compass on her forehead.

"Mer, baby" Meredith looks at him. "It will be okay, I promise. I am so sorry" Derek says his tone sounding extremely sad. Meredith reached over, and pulled him toward her and kissed him ever so gently.

"Derek, I don't blame you" Meredith pauses has another contraction start, before carrying on. "I love you"

"I love you too, baby" Neither of them notices Addison watching the two of them, and for the first time ever, she can see how much they love each other, for the first time in 20 years, she now understands, for the first time in her life, Addison Montgomery felt a stab of regret and remorse, for what she did for them. Addison looked over at the monitor, and realised this was the time to act, that the baby was due. Derek looked over at Addison, has she paged her team, and she simply nodded to him, he was surprised at how he could read her, he never had before. He leant over a whispered in Meredith's ear, that it was time.

Meredith felt the urge to push, knowing that this was the time their daughter was going to be born, it was two days before Christmas, and Meredith was terrified, she couldn't handle losing another baby.

"That, it Meredith, I can see the head, just one more final push, Meredith", Meredith give it final push, with Derek whispering encouragement in her ears, Meredith is exhausted, Addison put the baby into the incubator, before whisking her off to the NCIU. She turns to Meredith and Derek.

"You have a little girl, I have put her straight into the incubator, I want to run test since she is so earlier" Addison says gently.

"Addison, I am sorry for everything, but please keep my daughter safe" Meredith begs her.

"Meredith, I promise to do all I can, now get some sleep, and I will personally escort the both of you up to see your daughter" Addison says before leaving the happy couple alone. Derek climbs onto the bed, with his wife, has they both drift off to sleep.

Several hours later, they are both woken by Addison waling into the room, she pulls her scrub cap off.

"I want you to both to know, the operation went very well, I have repaired the hole in her heart, along with Dr Preston Burke. Your daughter has gone back into the NCIU if you want to see her.

"Thank you Addison we really appreciate it" Derek says, the nurse brought in a wheel chair and Derek helped Meredith in to the chair, and careful pushed her up to the NCIU, once in the elevator, Addison turned to both Meredith and Derek.

"Your daughter…"

"Lily" Meredith says.

"Excuse me?" Addison asks.

"Her name is Lily Grace" Meredith insists.

"As I said, Lily came through the operate well, she is a little fighter. She is now in n incubator, has she will be until her lungs develop probably, apart from that, the prognosis looking good.

As they enter the NCIU ward, and \Addison shows them where their daughter was, Meredith started crying, all she wanted was for her baby to be okay , Addison places a hand on her shoulder, has Meredith places her hand in the incubator and Lily grabs her fingers.

"Meredith I promise I am doing my best"

"I hope so, Addison"

"Meredith, I should have never come in between the two of you in the first place, and I am ever so sorry, and I mean it" Addison says with remorse. Meredith turns and looks at Addison, straight in the eye.

"I can see that Addison, but now prove it to us" Meredith says, her eyes boring into Addison, before turning back to her baby. Addison nods and leaves them to spend some time with their daughter.


	40. Lily Grace Shepherd

**Only one more update left after this. Enjoy!**

Meredith and Derek don't leave Lily's side for several hours until Addison comes back in and explain that they need to run a few more tests, and that she tells them to get some sleep, she can see they are both exhausted, Derek wheels Meredith back to her room, and lifts her into bed, before settling down beside her and wrapping his arms around her, Meredith is cuddling into Derek chest.

"Mer" Derek says softly.

"Yeah"

"I am so sorry, Meredith for everything" Meredith touches Derek face so tenderly, and kisses him gently on the lips.

"Derek, you weren't to blame, I have never blamed you, and none of us knew how crazy she was. I just don't want to lose our daughter Derek; I couldn't go through that again" Meredith says with tears in her eyes. Derek nods until he realised what she said, he looks at her with confusion in his eyes.

"Again…?" Derek asks. Meredith looks away from him, can't believe that she slipped up, it was something that she never wanted to tell him, she had made peace with it a long time ago, and knowing that he would blame himself, she was happy the way her life had turned out, that maybe the way things had happened wasn't the right way she wouldn't have changed it. She fell in love with Derek a little more each day; she closed her eyes before opening them and looking at him in the eye.

"Derek, when I left I discovered a few days later that I was pregnant" Meredith said gently, Derek looked at her with wide eyes, just has Diane, and Kathleen walks into the hospital room, Derek climbs off the bed, gives his mom and sister a hug before walking out of the room. Meredith knows that Derek needs time to digest all this, but all she wants to do is curl up and cry, but knows that she can't. Diane and Kathleen give her a hug, when Addison walks back in. Meredith looks at Addison with a look of panic and wishes Derek was by her side, but she wasn't sure where Derek had gone.

"Meredith, where's Derek?"

"He has gone out for some fresh air" Meredith says, and both Diane and Kathleen notice how sadly she says it.

"I am here" Derek says from the doorway, everyone notices the sigh of relief that escapes from Meredith, he walks over to Meredith and sits on the edge of the bed, holding Meredith's hand.

"We have run tests and Lily looks like a little fighter, her lungs are undeveloped, but that is to be expected, this early, so i have given her steroids to help to strengthen them but luckily everything else is fine" Addison says. Derek squeezes Meredith hands, and offers her a small smile.

"So, when can we take her home, Addison?" Derek asks.

"Hopefully within the next couple of weeks"

"Thank you Addison" Meredith says, Addison leaves the room followed by Diane and Kathleen, Derek gets off the bed and looks out of the window, Meredith stares at him, until he turns a face her.

"What happened?" Derek asks her, Meredith can see the hurt, and confusion in his eyes, has her heart drops, she is scared that this is one secret to many for them, and after everything they had been through this is not going to be the one thing that destroyed their relationship.

"I went into labour, at 28 weeks, the chance of a baby surviving, has you know is extremely slim, he died in my arms a few moments after birth. I blamed myself, you know me"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Derek i forgave myself for not keeping our baby safe, and i was scared that this would change things" Derek walks back over to Meredith and takes her hand, stroking it gently.

"Meredith, nothing can change how i feel for you, i love you so much, i just want the truth. Is there anymore secrets i need to know?" Meredith shakes her head; Derek leans down and kisses her, before climbing back on the bed with her and wrapping his arms around her.


	41. The End

**The final update. Enjoy!**

Two months had passed, since Lily was born and today was the day that they were finally travelling back to Seattle, they were relieved to be going home. It had been a few stressful monthd for Meredith and Derek. A date had been set for Rose's trial, which was coming up in the next two weeks,and then they could finally get on with their lives with no worries. Meredith was up in their bedroom at his mom's, packing the last of her stuff, Derek had already packed up his and Adam stuff to take home, all she needed to do was packed her and Lily's clothes. She couldn't believe how many clothes she had already, they had only had her out of the hospital for two weeks, and now they were going home. Meredith walked over to the bassinet, and picked up Lily who was sleeping in. Meredith couldn't get over how perfect she was, despite that she was so early.

Meredith couldn't take her eyes of the little girl in her arms, she was so enthralled with her, that she didn't notice Derek stood in the doorway watching her. Derek had never seen Meredith looking so contented has she watched their daughter. Derek himself was finding this time with Lily was magical, Meredith had done this before, but this was all new for him, but he knew that he didn't want anything other than the perfect family he had, the wife he loved more than life itself, a son and a little girl. His dream, their dream had finally come true, he walked over to his wife, and sat down beside her, putting his arms around her has he leaned down and kissed Lily on the head.

"She is so perfect, Mer"

"Yep, she is, she looks so much like Adam did as a baby"

"She takes after her mother" Derek says running her hand over her hair. Derek takes Lily out of Meredith's arms, before kissing her on the head. "We have to go in about 15 minutes; I'll go and get Lily ready"

"Okay" Meredith says gently kissing Derek on the lips, before walking into their en-suite and getting her toiletries.

Derek took Lily downstairs, all of his sisters were there except for Kathleen who was already back in Seattle, Derek had enjoyed the time he spent with his family, considering that he has barely seen them in years, and he and Meredith had made a promise to each other, to make sure they come back to New York more regularly, especially now Lily was born. Derek wrapped Lily up in her little pink snowsuit that his mom had brought her; with Adam helping him. Adam had been the perfect big brother; he absolutely adored Lily, and always helped his parents to feed her, to change her.

Derek was so proud him, he was concerned that he might get a bit jealous, but he had seen no sign of it so far. Just when the had finished wrapping Lily up warm, his family came into the living room, and all took in turn saying goodbye to Lily. Derek picked Adam up, holding him close, not wanting him to feel upset by all the attention Lily was getting. Adam wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, and stuck his head in the crook of Derek neck, just like Meredith does. Adam was getting more and more like Meredith with each passing day, and he loved it. Derek just hoped when Lily was older, that they would have the close relationship like what Meredith and Adam did, Derek was no means jealous, being that he had only been in Adam life for just under two years, but sometime he did envy the close bond that they had.

Derek finally had his daughter back in his arms, while they all said goodbye to Adam, just has Meredith was coming down the stairs, Derek placed Lily in her car seat, to help Meredith with her suitcase, all the rest of them had already been put in the car, he was just waiting for his wife, Derek met her at the bottom of the stairs, kissed her, he could never stop kissing her.

Meredith gently pulled away, feeling the eyes of his, no their family watching them, Meredith blushed slightly, before going over and saying goodbye to the family. Derek took her case and loaded it into the car, before going back into the house, to say goodbye to his family. After saying goodbye to his sisters, it was time to say goodbye to his mom, which was the hardest, he promised her that they would be back soon, before picking up Lily and walking out to the car, ans they got both the kids in, and Meredith climbed into the passenger side, Derek gave his mom one last kiss, before climbing in the car, and pulling out of his mom driveway and towards the airport. Once they got to the end of the road, Meredith took his hand in her, and smile gently to him. Derek leant over and kissed her gently.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seven hours later, they finally arrive back in Seattle, it had been a couple of months since they were in Seattle, and Meredith was glad to be home, she couldn't wait to get back to the house, there was a lot they still needed to do to Lily nursery, but at least they had the bassinet for her to sleep in until the nursery was ready. They drove past the hospital, which made Meredith realise how much she missed work, but she still had four months of her maternity leave, Derek was going to stay home with her for about a month. Meredith was talking to Lily who was staring out of the window, watching the scenery; Meredith couldn't believe how alert she was. Once they were on the ferryboat, they all got out of the car, and stood, on the boat, what was their spot, Derek took Lily out of the car seat, and held her in his arms, has Derek pointed out the sight of Seattle to her, even those, all Lily was doing was staring at her daddy. Meredith got out the camera, which was in her hand bag, and snapped at picture of daddy and daughter. Meredith walked over to them, putting her arm around him, and holding Adam in her other arm, when a bystander asking them if they want him to take a picture of them, Meredith handed him the camera, Derek wrapped his arm around his wife, and son has the man snapped their photo; on the ferry boat, with Seattle in the background.

**That is the end, I want to thank you all for your comments and support. I have been tinkling with the idea of a sequel, but I still have made my mind up yet. Look out for Right Here Waiting, which again is complete so regular updates, coming within the next few days.**


End file.
